


To All The Boys I’ve Loved Before (Love, Cyrus)

by malecnificenttyrus11



Category: Andi Mack - Fandom
Genre: AU, Andi Mack - Freeform, Andi Mack AU, Tyrus - Freeform, Tyrus AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 13:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 29,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17204138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malecnificenttyrus11/pseuds/malecnificenttyrus11
Summary: Cyrus Goodman lives a pretty average life. The average life of an awkward, openly gay teenager. Surrounded by his small group of friends: Buffy, Andi, and Jonah, he feels like his life is complete. What nobody knows is that Cyrus has been keeping a secret from all of them. He writes letters to all of his deepest crushes, but never sends them. When Cyrus’ secret is exposed, how will the boys react? Will Cyrus be able to stop his first year of high school from spiraling out of control?





	1. Chapter 1

Cyrus Goodman is just your average socially-awkward teenager. He surrounds himself with only a small, close-knit group of friends. These were the people that Cyrus told everything. 

First, there is Buffy Driscoll. She and Cyrus have been best friends for years, and arguably were the closest out of the group of friends. Cyrus tells Buffy everything, from the smallest things to his biggest secrets. He trusts her with his life.

Which is why Buffy was the first person that Cyrus trusted enough to confide in with his biggest secret...his sexuality.

It was one day when they were sitting at the Spoon that Cyrus came out to Buffy.

“Buffy...I-I feel weird. Different.” Cyrus whispered, voice so small that it actually broke Buffy’s heart.

“Cyrus...you’ve always been weird…” Buffy joked with a laugh before reaching over to grab his hand, “But you are NO DIFFERENT.” She squeezed his hand reassuringly.

And this is exactly why he trusted Buffy above everyone else with this secret.

Then, there is Andi Mack. Another one of Cyrus’ best friends. Another person that he could tell anything, trust with anything...well, almost anything. 

Of course, he couldn’t tell his best friend that he was crushing on Jonah Beck, Andi’s on-again, off-again boyfriend. Acting on those feelings alone would go against everything Cyrus stands for...and he wouldn’t put his friendship on the line for an unrequited crush.

Finally, there is Jonah Beck. The dreamy, caring, sweet frisbee player that makes Cyrus’ heart race. Currently, Jonah is Cyrus’ only close male friend, which Cyrus would never want to ruin over his feelings.

The group of four are practically inseparable, spending nearly everyday together. They take walks in the park, support each other at sports events, or just gossip and eat baby taters at the spoon...which is their spot.

Cyrus couldn’t be more grateful for the group of friends that he has by his side. But, there were some secrets that he’d kept from all of them...locked away in the safety of his own room for nobody but himself to know. 

-  
“Dear Jonah Beck…” Cyrus scribbled on a piece of paper. He thought to himself before he continued to write, expressing all of his feelings toward the boy on the piece of paper. Once he signed the letter, he grabbed an envelope, addressing it to the handsome frisbee player, sealed it, and locked it away in his special box.

Cyrus’ letters are his most secretive possessions. Nobody besides him is aware of them. There are four of them...including the one written to Jonah.

There was the letter to the boy Cyrus met at Jewish Sleepaway Camp, who he’d held hands with in the middle of the night while the rest of his group was fast asleep. The feeling made his heart race…but at the time, he was too young to know what it meant.

Then, there was the boy that had asked him to dance at the middle school Homecoming dance. Cyrus had been sitting alone next to the punch table when the boy had offered Cyrus his hand, dragging him to the dance floor. They jumped around to some fast paced music, and the smile the boy sent Cyrus’ way left him with butterflies. 

Next, there was the letter to TJ Kippen. The gorgeous, popular basketball-playing jock that Cyrus had his first kiss with during an awkward game of spin-the-bottle. The kiss was nothing longer than a quick peck, but it left Cyrus feeling fireworks. This was the first time his sexuality clicked inside his mind...when he’d finally made peace with it. 

Cyrus remembered Tj’s girlfriend of the time being furious at the kiss, making it her mission to torture Cyrus’ life even years later for it. He hadn’t even spoken to the basketball player since that day years ago.

Plus, it was a middle school version of spin-the-bottle…come on.

And finally, his last letter was addressed to the one and only, Jonah Beck. The one who he could never confess his feelings to, in fear of ruining their close friendship. 

So this is what Cyrus would do when he had a crush so intense, that he didn’t know what to do. It was a coping mechanism that he had used for years, to not only help him cope with unrequited feelings, but to also help him come to terms with, and accept his sexuality. He’d sit at his desk for hours, pouring his heart and soul into a letter. He’d address AND seal the letter, and then lock it away. 

Never to be opened by any of the objects of his affection.  
Little did Cyrus know... these letters would send his life, and first year of high school into a whirlwind.


	2. The Carside Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cyrus thought that his first day of Freshman Year would go smoothly. That was true, until Cyrus nearly runs over TJ Kippen in the parking lot. How will Cyrus react to interacting with TJ Kippen years after their kiss? Will Cyrus be able to talk to him without thinking about the letter he wrote?

“Well, that confrontation with TJ Kippen and his girlfriend could have gone worse.” Buffy admitted, opening the door to Cyrus’ car and hopping into the passenger seat. Cyrus shrugged in response, leaning over to put on his seatbelt.

“I mean...I expected Amber to still hold her childish grudge against you...that was a given. But. I didn’t expect Kippen to stand up for you against her.” Buffy continued, reaching into the backseat for her helmet.

“I know...It was weird. I didn’t expect TJ to even remember my name.” Cyrus laughed. Buffy nodded in agreement.

“You know, you don’t have to wear a helmet every time I drive you somewhere. I don’t drive that bad.” Cyrus huffed, rolling his eyes at his best friend’s unnecessary behavior. Buffy snorted out a laugh.

“Yeah...tell that to my concussion from the time I slammed my head on the dashboard because you slammed too hard on your breaks. During a green light, might I remind you.” She explained, tightening her helmet strap.

“Okay, I may have caused you several injuries during my beginnings as a new driver...but I promise, I have gotten better.” Cyrus reassured her, taking a deep breath as he pressed on his gas to back out of the parking spot.

“Woah! Woah! Hey!” Cyrus heard yelling from behind his car, slamming on his breaks. He looked into his rearview mirror, seeing the one and only TJ Kippen, who gave him an amused and slightly concerned look. Cyrus slumped back into his seat, putting the car into park.

Buffy looked back, eyes wide in shock and amusement, “Yeah...a true improvement…” She laughed. Cyrus slumped further into his seat, hoping that TJ would just forget the fact that Cyrus nearly ran him over in the parking lot, and walk away. He didn’t need this extra level of embarrassment.

With a defeated sigh, Cyrus rolled down his window, avoiding eye contact with TJ as he approached the door, leaning against the car with an amused smile.

“Hi...” TJ laughed out. 

“TJ...Hi…” Cyrus squeaked out awkwardly, gripping the steering wheel tighter.

“How you doin’?” TJ joked, and Cyrus turned red with embarrassment.

“I’m just...grand.” Cyrus pretended to be calm and composed, and TJ laughed.

“You do know that this is a parking lot, and not a race track, right? You could’ve killed me…” TJ teased, placing a hand on his heart in mock fear.

“Don’t mind him, Kippen. Cyrus is a natural disaster of a boy. This is just one of the many things that he can’t do that puts the lives of others at risk…” Buffy laughed, yelping when Cyrus angrily hit her arm.

“Right…” TJ smirked, “Well, Cyrus, do you need any help getting out of the lot? Just to save others from the disaster.” He offered with air quotes. Cyrus quickly shook his head.

“I’ll be just fine.” Cyrus responded. TJ nodded in response, “Okay…Well, see you guys around.” TJ laughed, slapping the car before walking away with a smirk. Cyrus rolled up his window, letting out a breath.

“Nearly running over TJ Kippen, Captain of the basketball team who also was your first kiss...nice.” Buffy teased, leaning back in her seat with a smirk. Cyrus rolled his eyes.

“Let us not discuss my sad, embarrassing existence.” Cyrus breathed out, making his way out of the school parking lot.

He couldn’t believe that just happened. What a great way to start off his Freshman Year of High School. How much worse could it get?

He spoke too soon.


	3. Exposed Letters & Panic Attacks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cyrus thought he’d kept the secret of his letters perfectly hidden from the outside world. So what happens when he goes home...to find that his box of letters is missing? A panicked Cyrus goes to his safe space to calm his feelings...but what happens when he is confronted by two very confused boys who are holding his letters?

It was a week later when Cyrus regretted thinking that things could get any better.

Cyrus was in a panic, tearing apart his room looking for his box of letters. It was nowhere to be found. He’d taken big precautions to make sure that nobody would be able to find the letters, and up until this point nobody had even known of their existence.

Now, they were gone. Cyrus’ heart started racing, making him struggle to catch his breath. His eyes started to tear up as he gasped for air. The room started spinning around him. He recognized this feeling almost instantly.

A panic attack. Something he hadn’t had for a long time.

Cyrus needed to calm down, to stop thinking about the letters and get to his safe place...the Swings.

Cyrus stormed out of his house, ignoring the calls for him, and ran off to the park. Once he arrived, he found his swing and took a seat. He caught his breath, gripping the chains on the swings to help him stay grounded.

He closed his eyes. Cyrus was so thankful that the park was isolated...he’d be so humiliated if anyone were to find him in this state.

“Cyrus...can I talk to you.” Cyrus’ chest filled with dread when he immediately recognized the voice...TJ Kippen.

He took a deep breath, opening his eyes and turning to look over at the basketball player.

“You want to talk to me? TJ...why are you even here?” Cyrus sighed, looking at him for an answer. TJ snorted.

“Well this is a public park. Which I normally would come to when I want to practice. But...that’s not why I’m here. I’m here because of this…” His words trailed off, and his hands went into his pocket to pull out an envelope.

Cyrus’ eyes widened as he immediately recognized the envelope...his letter. How did TJ get my letter? I never sent them! Oh. My. God.  
Cyrus felt the panic start to come on again. He stood from his swing, backing a good distance away from TJ.

“Listen, Underdog…” Hmm...that’s a new nickname, “I really appreciate it...but it’s never going to happen…” TJ explained bluntly.

“I mean, I appreciate that you think my eyes hold the depths of the oceans in them...and the kiss was as good as to be expected during an awkward middle school game of spin-the-bottle...but I’m in a relationship.” TJ continued, holding the letter up to Cyrus.

It felt like all of the air had been knocked out of Cyrus, and he dropped to the ground, gasping for breath as the park spun around him. TJ’s eyes widened, running over to Cyrus and kneeling next to him.

“Under-I mean, Cyrus. Cyrus….are you okay?” TJ questioned as he looked with confusion. Cyrus shook his head, “Can’t breathe. Panic. Attack.” He managed to get out, tears welling up in his eyes. TJ dropped the letter, grabbing Cyrus’ hand in his.

“Cyrus...hey...look at me. Look at me.” TJ said softly. Cyrus looked at TJ, completely embarrassed at the fact he was having a panic attack in front of one of the most popular guys at school.

TJ put Cyrus’ hand against his chest, “Breathe with me...In...Out. You’re okay.” Cyrus followed TJ’s lead, surprisingly calming down. Nobody has ever been able to calm Cyrus down during a panic attack...so he doesn’t know how TJ managed to ground him like that.

Cyrus held eye contact with TJ, his hand still held against TJ’s heart.

“Are you okay, Underdog?” TJ questioned with a look of concern. Cyrus nodded, managing a small smile.

“I’m fine. Just...having a day full of panic. Also, where did the nickname Underdog come from?” Cyrus questioned with curiosity. 

“Well...it’s a term used for someone that everyone expects to fail, but doesn’t see the good in. I guess I see what others don’t.” TJ admitted, smiling. Cyrus smiled back, his attention being drawn to a figure walking through the park towards them. Cyrus’ eyes widened when he realized who the figure was.

Jonah Beck. And in his hands...A letter.

“Oh no…” Cyrus breathed out, impulsively pushing TJ to the ground, getting on top of him and connecting their lips together.

TJ let out a surprised squeak, eventually relaxing into the kiss and putting one hand on Cyrus’ cheek, the other resting on his back. The kiss was slow and soft...but eventually Cyrus’ pulled away, sitting up.

He couldn’t believe he was bold enough to do that. He turned to look at TJ, who was still in a dazed and slightly-shocked state at what just happened. Cyrus looked over at Jonah, who had a hard-to-read expression on his face, gripping Cyrus’ letter in his hand.

Cyrus stood up, sprinting away from TJ and past Jonah.

“Cyrus...wait!” Jonah called out, but Cyrus kept running, not looking back at the messed up situation that he just caused. TJ leaned up on his hands, watching Cyrus run away with a confused look. He put his hands to his lips...thinking about what just happened.

Why was his heart racing?

Jonah and TJ shared an equally-confused glance at each other...TJ standing up and walking away.


	4. Milkshakes & Proposals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An overwhelmed Cyrus runs to Buffy, explaining the entire situation to her. He talks about the letters, their exposure, and most recently how he put himself in an awkward love triangle between Jonah Beck and TJ Kippen. Cyrus thinks he can avoid the boys and their questions, but it only lasts until TJ Kippen walks into the Spoon. What happens when TJ Kippen proposes an idea to Cyrus? Will Cyrus accept?

“You did what?!” Buffy yelled as Cyrus explained the situation. Cyrus shushed her, gesturing with a finger to his lips for her to be quiet.

“I would rather the entire staff of The Spoon not hear about my embarrassing, complicated love-life situation.” He whispered, taking a stressed sip of his milkshake. Buffy looked at him with a sympathetic look.

“So...you wrote letters to your different crushes, addressed them to said-crushes, and then locked them away? And then...they mysteriously disappeared out of your ‘super-secretly’ hidden box and were mailed to each one?” Buffy explained the situation back to Cyrus to try and make sense of it.

Cyrus nodded.

“And when TJ confronted you about this letter, you kissed him in order to get rid of Jonah, who also, coincidentally, was going to confront you.” She finished off, taking a sip of her milkshake. Cyrus sighed and nodded.

“Wow, Cy. You’re in deep.” Buffy whispered sympathetically.

“I don’t know what to do, Buffy. I just humiliated myself in front of TJ, and Jonah probably hates me.” He cried out, putting his head into his hands. Buffy sighed, reaching over to grab Cyrus’ hand.

“Cyrus...you’ll be okay. Like we always do...we’ll get through this together.” Buffy reassured him with a smile. Cyrus smiled back, squeezing her hand to say ‘thank-you.’

The bell of the door to the Spoon rang, signaling someone had entered. Buffy looked behind Cyrus, smile falling at the sight of who walked in. TJ caught Buffy’s eye, starting to make his way over to the pair.

“Cyrus...don’t panic. But Kippen is on his way to this table as we speak.” Buffy warned him. Cyrus’ eyes shot up with a panicked look, begging Buffy for help. She shrugged with an apologetic look.

“Cyrus...hey. Buffy.” TJ began, standing at the head of the table. Buffy offered him a forced smile, and Cyrus fidgeted nervously with his fingers.

“TJ Kippen...what are you doing at somewhere as lame as The Spoon?” Buffy asked with a laugh. TJ rolled his eyes.

“Well, it isn’t lame. But...I came to talk to Cyrus...alone.” TJ admitted, pleading look in his eyes. Buffy nodded, looking between the two before standing up from her seat. 

“Cy...I’ll talk to you later, Okay?” Cyrus nodded at her words, taking a deep breath as TJ sat down in her place. 

Cyrus took a long sip of his milkshake, avoiding eye contact with the basketball player who he’d just kissed yesterday. 

“So...what are you doing here?” Cyrus asked obliviously, pretending to be calm. TJ furrowed his eyebrows at the question.

“Well, I’m here to eat some of those delicious baby taters, obviously. But, we also need to talk about yesterday.” He explained, tapping on the table.

“Look, TJ-” Cyrus started, but TJ interrupted him.

“I just wanted to make this completely clear. I’m flattered, really. But, me and Amber just broke up...and-” Now it was Cyrus’ turn to return the favor and interrupt him.

“Are you seriously rejecting me right now?” Cyrus asked in shock.

TJ nodded with an amused look, “Well, yeah because it didn’t seem like it took at the park yesterday.” He explained, gesturing outside. Cyrus nodded at the words, taking another nervous sip of his milkshake.

“TJ Kippen...I’m not trying to date you.” Cyrus explained, and TJ tilted his head in confusion.

“Yeah, see...about that. Your mouth is saying one thing...but your, mouth was saying something completely different at the park yesterday.” TJ explained, moving forward in his seat. Cyrus turned red in embarrassment.

“What? Okay...here’s the thing. I don’t have feelings for you, TJ. It just needed to seem that way so someone else wouldn’t think I liked them…” Cyrus explained with a shrug. 

“Okay...so who was that exactly?” TJ asked out of curiosity.

“Um...Jonah Beck.” Cyrus admitted quickly, looking down at the table. TJ let out an awkward laugh.

“You like Beck? Isn’t he the one who dates your best friend...Andi, is it?” TJ offered in semi-shock.

“Yeah...I wrote him a letter, too. Well...they date on-and-off...so you can see how awkward and complicated that one is going to get if he finds out.” Cyrus explained with a laugh. TJ pretended to be offended at those words.

“Wow Underdog...I’m not the only one who got a letter? You’re a player.” TJ joked, sitting back in the booth. Cyrus choked on his milkshake, eyes wide.

“I wrote five of them...so don’t feel too crushed.” Cyrus joked. TJ smirked.  
“My poor heart can only take so much.” TJ cried out, putting a hand to his chest.

Cyrus watched with an amused expression, letting out a laugh.

“Well, since I’m guessing we’re on good terms...I’m going to go.” Cyrus said, standing up from the booth and dropping money onto the table. TJ stood up quickly, following after him.

“Wait! Is that your bike outside?” TJ questioned with a quirked eyebrow. Cyrus slowly nodded.

“Underdog...you can’t ride that thing home. Let me give you a ride.” TJ offered. Cyrus contemplated for a moment, giving in defeated and following TJ to his car.

\---  
The drive back to Cyrus’ house was mostly silent...but not uncomfortable silence.TJ and Cyrus shared quick glances at each other. 

“This is me.” Cyrus announced as TJ pulled over, getting out to help Cyrus get his bike off the roof.

“Thanks for the ride, TJ.” Cyrus smiled, and TJ nodded. Cyrus rolled his bike up the pavement to his front porch, and TJ watched. 

“And...TJ?” Cyrus called as he turned to look back.

“Yeah?” He replied. Cyrus took a deep breath.

“Sorry about jumping you...back at the park.” Cyrus apologized with a smile. TJ looked down as a smile appeared on his face.

“Hey...it could’ve been worse.” He joked, and Cyrus shook his head.

“It’s me, TJ Kippen. Nothing can get worse than me.” Cyrus admitted with a laugh.

“Underdog...you should stop doubting yourself.” TJ complimented, a soft smile on his face. Cyrus’ eyes widened in surprise, him nodding, turning back to continue walking.

“Underdog!” TJ called out as he ran after Cyrus. He made it up to his porch, taking a breath.

Cyrus looked at him with furrowed eyebrows, “Yes?”  
“What if...we made people think that we were together. Like...together, together...for a while.” TJ blurted out, and Cyrus’ eyes widened. He then let out a loud laugh at the idea.

“You’re joking. You are...joking, right?” Cyrus questioned as he wiped the tears from his eyes. TJ’s silence made Cyrus quiet.

“You’re serious! That would never work…Why would you even want that? You would destroy your reputation!” Cyrus scoffed, crossing his arms.

“It’s the perfect idea, Underdog. For starters, Amber completely freaked out when she found out that you kissed me...AGAIN. If she found out that we are a thing...she’d totally want to get back together.” TJ explained with a smile. Cyrus rolled his eyes.

“Oh...okay, so you want to use me as a pawn in your complicated love-life with my ex-best friend. I think that I’ll pass.” Cyrus said, offended.

“Underdog, in my defense...you used me as your pawn first against Jonah.” TJ argued with a smirk. Cyrus smiled.

“Just...think about it, okay?” TJ asked with a pouty face. Cyrus thought about it for a minute, nodding in agreement. TJ smiled wide, turning around and walking to his car.

Cyrus was in far too deep.


	5. Let’s Do This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cyrus decides to agree to TJ Kippen’s completely disastrous, no-sense plan to be in a fake relationship. He decides to tell TJ he agrees...and as usual, TJ Kippen is full of surprises.

After a ton of thinking and contemplating TJ’s idea...Cyrus decided that things couldn’t get much worse. He decided to agree to TJ’s plan, and see where things go. Buffy, of course, was apprehensive and thought he was being an idiot. But, nothing was going to change Cyrus’ mind. He didn’t know if this plan would even help the Jonah situation instead of making it worse. It was not like Jonah was anything other than straight and platonically interested in Cyrus. 

This is what led Cyrus to where he was now. Uncomfortable and completely out of his element, he made his way through the school hallways, heading in the direction of the gym.

He knew that TJ had a basketball game, and decided that he was going to go there to tell TJ that he agreed to the plan.

Finally, he reached the double doors that led to the gym. He heard the sound of basketballs hitting the court, and the voices of the crowd all muffled together. Cyrus stood up straight, took a deep breath, and entered the gym.  
He didn’t know why he was so nervous.

Once he entered the gym, Cyrus scanned the room for the handsome basketball player who he’d for some reason agreed to ‘fake-date.’ His eyes landed on TJ, who was shooting free throws on the court. The rest of the team, and the crowd seemed to be distracted, so Cyrus took this as his chance to talk to TJ.

Cyrus made his way onto the court, walking with confidence.

“Hey, Kippen!” Cyrus called out, surprised at how confident he sounded. Kippen was what Buffy called TJ, since they used to play basketball together before she started her own team. 

TJ’s head lifted at the sound of his name, him turning around, basketball in his hands, to face Cyrus. 

“Underdog...what are you doing here?” TJ called out from across the court. Cyrus took a look around the room, eyes landing back on TJ.

“Let’s do this.” Cyrus replied with a confident smile. TJ smiled wide at the words, dropping his basketball and walking over to Cyrus.

“You’re full of surprises, Underdog.” TJ whispered before closing the distance between them. TJ rested his hand on Cyrus’ cheek, leaning in and connecting their lips together. Cyrus made a sound of surprise, reaching his hand up to rest on TJ’s cheek as he kissed him back. Cyrus pulled away first, forehead resting against TJ’s, his eyes wide.

He backed away from TJ slightly, looking around to see TJ’s entire basketball team gaping at them, as well as audience members whispering.

“What was that?” Cyrus questioned, his eyes still wide.

“It looks to me, and everyone else, that I was kissing my boyfriend.” Cyrus’ heart raced at the word boyfriend, a blush forming on his cheeks. 

“Oh…” Cyrus responded, appearing to be in deep thought.

“See you around, Underdog. The game’s about to start.” TJ bid him farewell with a wink, walking back to grab his discarded basketball, effortlessly shooting a basket. Cyrus stared, heart still racing.  
Why couldn’t he take his eyes off of TJ? Cyrus snapped out of his trance, quickly making his way out of the gym to call Buffy. He would need all of the help he could get.


	6. The Contract

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TJ and Cyrus get together to put some rules in place for their ‘fake relationship.’ Cyrus decides that it would be best if they agreed to a contract. Will TJ agree to having a contract? Or will he begin to think his plan was the wrong idea?

The next day, Cyrus sent a text to TJ asking him to meet him at the park. He decided that if this ridiculous plan was going to be a success, they needed to have rules in place. That way, they could keep a clear path between what is comfortable for both of them, and about what their ‘relationship’ entails. Cyrus had too much time on his hands, as you can see.

“Underdog! Hey!” TJ yelled with a smile as he made his way through the park to the Swings. Cyrus smiled back, “Well, well, if it isn’t Scary Basketball Guy.” Cyrus smirked, and TJ rolled his eyes at the name.

“Scary Basketball Guy? That’s the most romantic name you could think of?” TJ teased, taking a seat on the swing next to Cyrus.

Cyrus shrugged, “How about ‘Not-So-Scary’ Basketball Guy, I think that suits you better.”

TJ shrugged, “I guess I’ll take that as a compliment.” He sent a wink in Cyrus’ direction.

“So, why did you want to meet here?” TJ inquired, taking note of the pen and notebook sitting on Cyrus’ lap, some illegible words already written down.

“First things first, we need to have a contract with rules so that we are on the same page about this relationship.” Cyrus explained, picking up his pen and tapping it on his chin. TJ took a sip of his drink, putting it on the ground below him.

“Um...we need rules to be in a relationship? That takes the fun out of the situation.” TJ laughed, swinging slightly.

Cyrus rolled his eyes, looking up at TJ, “Well, to be in a ‘fake’ relationship, yes we do. And, being in a fake relationship isn’t supposed to be fun...hence the word ‘fake.’” Cyrus explained with a tone of ‘duh’ in his voice. TJ slowly nodded his head.

“Anyway, my first rule is that I don’t want you to kiss me anymore.” Cyrus stated, writing on his paper. TJ scoffed, disbelief on his face.

“What? How do you expect people to believe we are dating if I’m not allowed to kiss you?” TJ questioned incredulously. Cyrus shook his head.

“Hey...you might be the popular basketball guy here, but i’ve never had a boyfriend before.” Cyrus said, looking down at his notebook. Now, it looked like TJ thought he was pathetic...great.

“Okay...even though you kissed me first...I’ll respect your decision.” TJ responded, and Cyrus looked up at him with a shocked expression.

“Don’t look so surprised, Underdog. I’m not a terrible person.” TJ muttered with a laugh. Cyrus smiled slightly.

TJ stood up, walking over to Cyrus’ swing and leaning on one of the chains, “Well, we need to come up with some plan, because people are going to get suspicious if I’m not allowed to show you any sort of affection.” He explained, scanning the notebook on Cyrus’ lap.

“Fair point...how about this. You can put your hand in my back pocket.” Cyrus offered, looking up at the taller boy. TJ raised an eyebrow, “I can put my hand in your back pocket? That’s the best you’ve got?” He laughs. Cyrus shrugs, writing it down onto the contract paper.

“Well don’t you know where that’s from? Sixteen Candles. The best 80’s classic.” Cyrus exclaimed, eyes widening when TJ didn’t respond. 

“Okay, we now have to have one more rule. You need to watch Sixteen Candles with me. Since it’s a couple thing, and you’ve been living under a rock.” Cyrus jokingly insulted, writing on his notebook. TJ scoffed.

“Well at least add Fight Club to that list...since we’re in a ‘fake relationship’ and as they always say as their first rule, don’t tell anyone.” Cyrus nodded, writing it down.

“Anything else?” Cyrus questioned. TJ nodded, taking his seat back on the swing.

“You have to come on the basketball ski trip with me...IF this ‘relationship’ lasts until then, of course.” Cyrus looked at him with his eyebrows raised.

“You...TJ Kippen, star of the basketball team, want me, Cyrus Goodman, who, keep in mind, has no physical abilities whatsoever, to go on a ski trip with you?” Cyrus laughed, and TJ sighed.

“It’s the most important event of the basketball season. It’s important that the person I’m dating goes with me. Plus, I told you to stop doubting yourself.” TJ reprimanded him.

“You do realize I have a legitimate list full of easy things that I am unable to do, right?” Cyrus informed him. TJ looked up and sent him a glare.

“I didn’t know that...but I should have guessed judging by your constant negativity and your love for creating lists.” TJ gestured to the notebook on Cyrus’ lap. Cyrus laughed, running a hand through his hair.

“Fair enough. Fine...if this lasts until then...I’ll go on the trip with you. Is that all?” Cyrus asked as he wrote down what they’d just discussed, a small smile on his face.

“Yeah...how about I bring you a chocolate-chocolate chip muffin everyday, along with a love note?” TJ offered, and Cyrus looked at him as his heart started racing. He started to blush.

“You’d do that for me?” Cyrus whispered, eyes not leaving TJ’s.

“Of course I would, Underdog.” TJ stated with a tone of such finality that it left Cyrus with butterflies. Cyrus acted calm, nodding and writing down the last rule. At the end, both boys signed their names at the bottom of the contract, Cyrus taking a photo and texting it to TJ’s phone.

“Thanks, Underdog. I wish I could stay and talk, but I have to head to practice. I’ll see you at lunch tomorrow.” TJ smiled, collecting his things and walking away from the park. Cyrus watched as he left, his heart still beating rapidly in his chest.

What was happening to him?


	7. PDA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TJ and Cyrus make their first public appearance as a ‘couple.’ How will the entire school react to the unlikely pair and their PDA? Will Cyrus fall head over heels for the boy who he is ‘fake dating’ because of the Chocolate Chocolate Chip Muffins & Love Letters...or is it all an act?

The next day, TJ and Cyrus decided to make their debut as a ‘couple.’ They met outside of the cafeteria, and put their plan into motion. Buffy and Andi were waiting inside for them.

TJ looked at Cyrus, making sure Cyrus was okay with everything.

“Hey...are you sure you want me to do this? If you’re uncomfortable I-” Cyrus interrupted the babbling boy, taking his hand and nodding.

“I’m positive.” Cyrus smiled. TJ nodded, putting his hand into Cyrus’ back pocket as they made their way into the cafeteria.

Everyone’s eyes were on them, and Cyrus was not at all used to this type of attention. He was so used to being invisible and blending in, and now suddenly, everyone was looking at him, talking about him too. In a weird way, he almost didn’t mind it. He also, in a weird way, didn’t mind TJ’s hand being in his pocket.

Suddenly, TJ moved his hand, spinning Cyrus around to face him. That was smooth, Kippen. Was all that ran through Cyrus’ head at that moment. TJ caught Cyrus with a hand on his back, a wide smile on his face. Cyrus looked into TJ’s eyes, a blush forming on his cheeks as he returned the smile.

TJ gestured to him, reaching into his backpack and pulling out a muffin in a box...with a note taped to it that said ‘Dear Cyrus.’ Cyrus’ grinned as he took the box, looking back up at TJ again. 

“That is for you.” TJ explained, smiling. Cyrus was amazed. TJ was doing this all for him.

TJ rested a hand on Cyrus’ cheek, leaning in to whisper to him, “Good Job.” TJ pulled back and sent Cyrus one final smile, walking away to his lunch table. Cyrus frowned, turning to see Amber at the table behind him, a jealous look on her face. Oh, Right. It’s all a show. Cyrus thought as he located his friends, joining them at their table. 

Both Buffy and Andi looked at him with wide eyes as he approached, taking a seat next to them.

“What. Just. Happened?” Both of them asked at the same time. Cyrus shrugged, pocketing the note and opening the muffin.

“You and Kippen are dating? Why didn’t you tell me this!” Buffy interrogated him. Andi still looked shocked.

“I didn’t even know you liked boys, Cyrus. I mean, I could’ve guessed...but, I’m really happy for you.” Andi rambled on, smiling at him. Buffy nodded in agreement.

“Thanks, guys. I guess TJ Kippen is...full of surprises.” Cyrus admitted, trying to avoid further discussion by biting into the muffin, which was delicious.

Cyrus scanned the cafeteria, finding TJ laughing with his basketball friends. When TJ caught his eye, he sent a wink to Cyrus. Cyrus smiled, turning back to the table.

TJ Kippen was going to be the death of him.


	8. It’s A Party...I Guess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cyrus tries to take his mind off of the whole ‘letters’ fiasco by baking his favorite muffins (And they’re totally not his favorite because TJ introduced him to them...nope.) But when TJ shows up unexpectedly, will Cyrus be happy with the visit?

To say that Cyrus was stressed was a HUGE understatement. He still couldn’t believe that his letters had gotten out, and to make matters worse...he’d agreed to ‘fake date’ TJ Kippen in order to get the attention of Jonah Beck. 

This was a recipe for disaster.

Speaking of recipes...When Cyrus was stressed, there was one thing he loved to do the most...bake.

Which is why he was currently in his kitchen, covered from head to toe in flour as he attempted to whip up a batch of Chocolate Chocolate Chip Muffins.

His favorite kind of muffins. (Not because of TJ Kippen or anything...Obviously)

Cyrus was just mixing his ingredients for his second batch into a bowl when a knock sounded on the front door. He knocked over the bowl, getting even more flour on himself.

He sighed, wiping off his hands and walking to the front door to see who it was. At this point...he didn’t even care who saw him in this state.

Rainbow apron, flour and all.

Cyrus opened his front door...coming face to face with...

“TJ? What are you doing here?” Cyrus questioned with wide eyes, suddenly going red with embarrassment at his current appearance.

TJ smirked as he gave Cyrus a once over glance, “Well...I came here to ask you a question. But...it seems you are too busy swimming in flour.” He joked as he wiped some flour off of Cyrus face.

Cyrus rolled his eyes, slapping TJ’s hand away.

“Actually, I was baking muffins before you so RUDELY interrupted.” Cyrus teased. Now it was TJ’s turn to roll his eyes.

“Well...are you going to invite me in? I’ve heard that I can bake a killer muffin.” TJ bragged. Cyrus shook his head.

“Uh...no. I’m perfectly capable of baking muffins solo. But, you can ask me your question out he-“ Cyrus was about to continue when a voice from inside interrupted him.

“Cyrus! Make whoever you are talking to at the door come in here...you need to clean up this mess!” His mom informed him. Cyrus sighed, opening the door and gesturing for TJ to enter.

TJ smiled, walking in and following Cyrus to the kitchen. He laughed when he took in the mess. There was flour everywhere, broken eggs on the counter, and a pile of bowis and kitchen utensils in the sink.

“Cyrus Goodman...I’ve told you before that you can’t cook alone! Look at this me- Oh...hello!” Cyrus’ mother smiled as she took in TJ’s presence.

“Cyrus...who’s this handsome boy?” His mother asked as she walked closer to them. Cyrus rolled his eyes.

“Mom...this is TJ. TJ...this is my mom.” Cyrus introduced the two, gesturing with his hands. Cyrus’ mom gasped, offering her hand.

“TJ, as in TJ Kippen...the basketball star? I’ve heard so much about you! You’re practically famous at that school.” Cyrus’ mom said excitedly. Cyrus turned red, looking down at the floor.

“It’s nice to meet you.” TJ replied, shaking her hand.

“So...TJ Kippen, what are you doing in my home with my socially-awkward son?” She questioned jokingly with a smile. TJ laughed.

“I actually came to ask Cyrus if he’d want to go to a party with me.” TJ explained. Cyrus’ eyes widened, he shook his head quickly.

“Cyrus...a party? I don’t see Cyrus as the party type. But that’s nice of you to ask...Cyrus, why don’t you go?” His mom turned to look at him, smiling. Cyrus shook his head rapidly.

“No thank you. I’ll pass, I-Uh. I need to finish my muffins.” Cyrus argued, turning to walk towards the oven to check on his batch. His mom blocked his path.

“Nonsense...you don’t get invitations like this often. Go get changed...I’ll finish your stress-muffins.” She replied, shoving him in the direction of the stairs. TJ watched with a smirk.

“But-“ Cyrus started before he was interrupted.

“No buts. Go get changed...and have fun.” She smiled, and Cyrus gave up...sighing as he made his way upstairs.

What was he even going to wear? Didn’t he have to look presentable? He didn’t want to embarrass TJ by looking like a mess at a High School party. After tearing apart his closet, he decided on a black button down top, jeans, and a pair of sneakers. 

He looked into the mirror, taking a deep breath as he fixed his hair.

“You’ve got this, Cyrus. Your first High School Party...with TJ Kippen. What could possibly go wrong?” He gave himself a pep talk. After deciding he was as ready as he could be...he made his way down the stairs to meet TJ.

Once he got down the stairs, he heard TJ and his mother conversing in the kitchen, laughing about something. Cyrus’ eyes widened.

He decided it was time to intervene, before his mother got too invested in TJ...only to be devastated by the reality that they aren’t really dating.

“Sweetie! You look great! Have fun...well, not TOO much fun.” His mom exclaimed as she smiled wide, giving him a quick hug.

“And TJ Kippen...It was so nice to meet you. I hope we’ll be seeing more of you.” She turned to TJ, giving him a hug. 

“Oh, you sure will, Mrs. Goodman.” He replied with a grin. She nodded, bidding them farewell with a wave as they made their way outside.

“I can’t believe I have to go to a party.” Cyrus sighed as they made their way to TJ’s car. TJ scoffed, opening the passenger door for Cyrus.

“Well...it was one of the rules on the contract YOU wanted to put in place...so therefore...we’re going to the party.” TJ smirked, winking at Cyrus as he walked around the car.

“Why did I ever agree to this.” Cyrus sighed, putting his head into his hands. TJ laughed, starting his car.

“Well...because you have someone you want to win over...and I have someone I want to win back. It’s a win-win.” TJ explained as he drove off to the location of the party.

Cyrus nodded slowly.

But he didn’t know if that’s why he’d agreed to be in a ‘fake relationship’ with TJ. I mean, ever since he’d been spending more time around TJ, he found that his feelings for Jonah changed. They no longer felt like a crush, and he no longer felt a longing to be with him. Cyrus started to realize that he didn’t agree to this plan for Jonah...instead, he agreed to it for TJ.

TJ had believed in Cyrus when nobody else did. TJ stood up for Cyrus when he needed it the most. And while Cyrus knew in the back of his mind that this was all pretend for TJ...in a weird way, it was real to him.

He was starting to fall for TJ Kippen...and he didn’t known what to do about it.


	9. The Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After much persuasion, Cyrus agrees to go to the party with TJ. He isn’t sure what to expect, but being with TJ at the party feels as easy as breathing. As time goes on, Cyrus feels more and more like he’s actually dating TJ. When TJ realizes his feelings for Cyrus are more than platonic...will he decide to back out of the plan? Or will he just go with the flow, and enjoy the party?

“TJ, I don’t know about this...You should know that I am extremely awkward and I-” Cyrus argued as they made their way up the stairs of the party location. TJ cut him off with a laugh.

“Nope, it’s in the contract...we’re going.” TJ yelled, grabbing Cyrus’ hand to drag him through the door.

“TJ…” Cyrus sighed.

“Wow...this place is beautiful.” Cyrus exclaimed, taking in the large and rather extravagant household.

“Isn’t it? This is my friend Reed’s house. He always throws the best parties!” TJ replied with a smile.

Cyrus paced nervously, fixing his hair and clothes. TJ watched in amusement, walking over to him and grabbing his arm.

“Underdog...hey. You are going to be fine.” TJ smiled reassuringly, and Cyrus nodded.

“Do you think I look okay?” Cyrus questioned with an unsure look on his face. TJ’s face changed into a serious expression, and Cyrus was taken aback by the change of his facial expression.

TJ walked closer to him...running a hand through Cyrus’ hair.

“You...Underdog, clean up good.” TJ flirted with a genuine smile. Cyrus blushed, looking down at the ground.

“Underdog...where did you get that pin?” TJ questioned, gesturing to the rainbow flag pin that Cyrus was wearing on his shirt. Cyrus smiled, looking up to meet TJ’s eyes.

“My stepmom got it for me after I came out to her. A reminder to me that no matter what, she supports me and who I am. I wear it all the time.” He explained, and TJ grinned at him.

“Do you think I could wear it tonight...just to, you know, look more uniform as a couple.” TJ asked with puppy eyes. Cyrus sighed, nodding and removing the pin, placing it into TJ’s hand.  
“Yes, you can. But that is my most cherished possession...so please don’t lose it.” Cyrus begged him. TJ nodded in understanding. Cyrus took the pin from TJ’s hand, fastening it to his shirt. Cyrus ran his hands down TJ’s shirt.

“Now that pin looks just great on you, TJ Kippen.” Cyrus smiled. TJ blushed, reaching into his pocket to take out his phone. He held it up in front of Cyrus’ face.

“Hey...smile so I can take a picture of you. I want to set you as my background.” TJ smiled, his grin growing when Cyrus made the most adorable face.

“Look at that...that is golden.” TJ smiled at the photo, setting it as his background.

“TJ...golden is not a word I would use to describe this whole mess.” Cyrus moaned out, covering his face with his hands.

TJ rolled his eyes fondly.

“Here...give me your phone so I can be your background.” TJ said, taking Cyrus’ phone and smiling wide for a selfie. Cyrus smiled as he looked down at his new background...TJ Kippen smiling wide.

‘He is so adorable’ is all Cyrus could think.

“Well...let’s go in and get our party on!” TJ exclaimed excitedly, grabbing Cyrus’ hand and yanking him forward.

Cyrus took in his surroundings...the loud music, the large crowd of people with cups dancing in the center of the living room.

He’d never experienced anything like this before. It was all so new to him. He couldn’t believe that TJ would give this experience to him...let alone be seen as an ‘item’ with him. For some reason, it made his chest warm.

Who knows why?

TJ made his way through the crowd, fingers interlocked with Cyrus’ as he greeted his friends with a smile. 

“Hey...Reed!” TJ yelled out as he approached the party’s host, high fiving him and bringing him into a hug, “This party is great!” TJ complimented, screaming a ‘wooh!’ when Reed scored a point in beer pong, the crowd around him going nuts. 

“TJ...man I’m glad you could make it! And you must be Cyrus...glad you could come man!” Reed smiled, and Cyrus smiled back...grasping TJ’s hand harder. Cyrus watched as several partygoers continued to play beer pong, him being intrigued. 

“I’m going to get you a drink, babe.” TJ whispered into Cyrus’ ear, disappearing into the crowd. Cyrus nodded, flinching away when he was nearly hit with a beer pong ball. 

“Hey, Cyrus! Come sit with us!” Cyrus looked in the direction of the voice, seeing Amber patting the seat next to her on a couch not far from the ping pong table. Cyrus hesitated, slowly making his way over to the couch and sitting down.

Cyrus crossed his legs, folding his hands onto his lap and looking over at Amber and her friend. 

“So, Cyrus...what’s up with you and Kippen?” Amber’s friend questioned with an overly-friendly smile. Amber just looked at Cyrus with no expression. Cyrus raised an eyebrow.

“Hey...don’t push him...he’s a shy one.” Amber insulted with a smirk. Cyrus scoffed.

“What do you want to know?” Cyrus questioned with a confident attitude. Amber raised her eyebrows.

“Everything. When...how...How far?” The friend continued, listing off terms that Cyrus had no clue what they meant...assuming they were code for something inappropriate.

“Sorry...what are we talking about again?” Cyrus questioned with an oblivious tone. Amber and her friend laughed.

“Forget it...they CLEARLY haven’t even kissed yet!” Amber smirked, laughing. Cyrus rolled his eyes. 

“And how would YOU know that, Amber?” Cyrus questioned with an attitude. She laughed.

“Well, because I KNOW TJ, and I also know Cyrus Goodman. We were friends at one point, if you remember.” She bragged.

“Yeah...an unfortunate time in my life, for sure.” Cyrus jabbed, Amber’s expression changing to anger.

“I’m going to get a refill. Could I get you anything, Cyrus…” Amber questioned as she stood up, “A juice box, a chocolate milk...maybe?” She smirked.

Cyrus scoffed, crossing his arms, “Well, actually TJ is getting me a drink. But, thanks for the offer. Now you can have the juice boxes.” Cyrus smirked now, laughing as Amber’s face fell and she stormed off. Cyrus sat back on the couch, surprised with how he handled the situation.

Being around TJ has given him a new level of confidence for sure.

“What’s up, babe?” TJ asked as he handed Cyrus a cup...hopping over the couch and resting his arm behind Cyrus.

“Hi…” Cyrus sighed in relief at TJ’s return, leaning into his arm.

Cyrus took a sip from the cup...coughing at the strong taste.

“Teej...what IS that?” Cyrus questioned as he coughed again. TJ laughed, switching their cups.

“Sorry...I forgot you don’t drink. I don’t either, obviously. That’s just twisted tea...safer since I’m driving.” Cyrus nodded, taking a sip from his cup and sitting forward.

TJ reached into his pocket, taking out his phone and extending his arm in front of them.

“Let’s commemorate this occasion with a selfie, shall we?” TJ grinned, wrapping his arm around Cyrus. Cyrus nodded, smiling wide as TJ took the first photo. Cyrus turned to TJ, kissing his cheek for the next photo. He felt TJ grin at the gesture.

“Now that’s adorable.” TJ grinned at the picture as he texted it to Cyrus. Cyrus blushed.

“I’ll be right back, okay?” TJ questioned, handing his drink to Cyrus and getting up to head to the restroom. Little did he realize that Amber trailed behind, following him.  
-

TJ stood, looking in the mirror and fixing his hair. He sighed.

Whether or not he wanted to admit it...his plan was completely dumb. He didn’t want to fake date Cyrus. Slowly, he was starting to develop feelings for the shorter boy...and it was driving him insane that he couldn’t own up to those feelings. He felt guilty that he was leading Cyrus on.

TJ was snapped out of his thoughts as the door to the bathroom opened, Amber walking in and closing it behind her.

“So...Cyrus Goodman, huh?” Amber prodded as she walked closer to him, leaning against the counter. TJ rolled his eyes.

“And...what is it to you?” TJ questioned with a bored tone, turning to face her.

“I KNOW that you wouldn’t go for that nerd on a normal day. Heck...you’re straight. You’re doing this to get me jealous...and it’s working.” She smirked, and TJ rolled his eyes.

That’s what the plan was initially...but he was starting to realize that he no longer wanted Amber back.

“Amber, that’s not true. I’m with Cyrus...I LIKE Cyrus. I don’t want you back.” TJ snapped, facing away from her again. Amber walked closer.

“Cute pin you’ve got there.” Amber smirked as she removed it from his shirt, analyzing it in her hands.

“Hey. Give that back...that’s Cyrus’!” TJ yelled, reaching for the pin. She pulled it away...grinning.

“No...I think I’m going to keep this for awhile.” She argued back, putting it onto her own shirt.

“Amber…” TJ growled, walking closer to her.

“Thanks for the pin, TJ. I’ll look totally supportive of Cyrus’ community now. See you around.” She winked, running a hand down his arm before exiting the bathroom. TJ ran a frustrated hand through his hair, turning to look in the mirror again.

He had broken his promise to Cyrus to keep his pin safe. If Cyrus sees that...it would ruin everything. He doesn’t want to lose Cyrus. TJ sighs, quicking making his way back to Cyrus to get him out of the party before he sees what just happened.

-

He makes his way through the crowd, eyebrows furrowing when he sees that Cyrus isn’t on the couch like he left him. He scans the room, seeing Cyrus playing beer pong with Reed...the crowd cheering him on. TJ smiles, making his way over.

He approaches just in time to see Cyrus score a point, grinning as Reed drains the cup. Reed yells, high fiving Cyrus.

TJ sneaks up behind Cyrus, wrapping his arms around his waist.

“What a great shot. This basketball player is very impressed.” TJ flirted, whispering into Cyrus’ ear. Cyrus blushed, leaning back into TJ’s embrace.

“Are you ready to head out?” TJ questioned, Cyrus nodded in response, grabbing TJ’s hand.

“Cyrus...it was great to hang with you, dude. You’re awesome…just like we’ve heard.” Cyrus raised his eyebrows.

TJ talked about him? That was unexpected.

“TJ...the man, the myth, the legend...I’ll see you around, dude.” Reed smiled, high fiving him. TJ smiled, leading Cyrus out of the party.

“See...that wasn’t so bad.” TJ said as they walked down the stairs. Cyrus hummed in agreement.

“You even became a basketball star.” TJ smiled. Cyrus laughed.

“Not quite like you...mr.Not-So-Scary Basketball Guy.” Cyrus flirted, looking into TJ’s eyes. TJ grinned, pretending to flip his hair.

“Underdog...you flatter me. Shall we get you home?” TJ questioned. Cyrus nodded, getting into TJ’s car.

-  
When they arrived at Cyrus’ home, TJ ran around the car to open the door for Cyrus. Cyrus rolled his eyes fondly, hopping out of the car and grabbing TJ’s hand. Once they got to the door, Cyrus turned to face TJ.

“Thank you for tonight, TJ. I- I had fun.” Cyrus admitted, looking down at the ground. TJ smiled, lifting Cyrus’ chin with his hand.

“Of course. I had fun, too.” TJ smiled, leaning in to press a kiss to Cyrus’ cheek. Cyrus closed his eyes as a smile formed on his lips.

He was falling...hard.

“Goodnight, Underdog.” TJ smiled, making his way back to his car.

Cyrus stood in his spot, watching as TJ’s car disappeared around the corner. He put his hand on his cheek, reminiscing on the feeling of TJ kissing his cheek. He smiled...walking inside.

-  
Later that night, Cyrus lay in bed, unable to fall asleep. He was too focused on how much his feelings had grown for TJ. He didn’t know how much longer he’d be able to pretend…but all he knew was he was in too deep to give up now.

Cyrus smiled as he ran a finger along his phone, looking at the background of him kissing TJ on the cheek.

Why not savor the time he had with TJ, before he had to let him go.


	10. Daily Drives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TJ has made it a point to, as Cyrus’ ‘boyfriend’, drive both Cyrus AND Buffy to school everyday. The gesture alone has Cyrus falling even harder for the basketball player. How will the drive go? Will Cyrus be able to keep it cool around TJ...or will TJ see that something is up with Cyrus?

A honk outside grabs Cyrus’ attention, signaling that TJ was outside to pick him up. This had been a daily affair, TJ would pick up Cyrus for school, than pick up Buffy, and then they’d be off.

To Cyrus, this was a relief because he hated driving to school...and driving in general. It gave him anxiety...and Cyrus plus anxiety is a terrible combination for anyone involved.

Plus, he got tired of Buffy wearing her dumb helmet as a way to poke fun at Cyrus. So in summary, this was the most effective means of getting to school.

Plus, the driver wasn’t bad company.

More persistent beeping snapped Cyrus out of his thoughts. He took a deep breath, grabbing his backpack and heading to TJ’s car. 

As he approached the car, TJ got out and walked around the car to open the door for him. Cyrus smiled, muttering a shy “Thanks.” TJ gave a nod, returning to his seat.

“Goodmorning, Underdog. How are you holding up?” TJ questioned with a grin. Cyrus smiled.

“Pretty decent. Still “totally” recovering from my antics at the party the other night, though” Cyrus smirked. TJ laughed, rolling his eyes fondly.

“Oh yeah...you went HARD.” TJ agreed with a grin.

Cyrus nodded in exaggerated agreement. 

“So...where to next, sir?” TJ exclaimed with a flirty tone.

“Off to pick up Buffy!” Cyrus replied. TJ nodded, driving off in the direction of Buffy’s house. TJ had on the radio, nodding his head to the music. Cyrus tapped his fingers on his lap.

Was it weird that he was so nervous/shy around TJ today? Normally, he was comfortable around TJ, but he figured it had to do with his new developing feelings for the basketball player.

“What are you thinking about, Underdog?” TJ questioned, sending a gaze over to him. Cyrus looked up, putting on a cool and collected facial expression.

“Oh, you know...the weather, the price of hot lunch…” Cyrus babbled, coming up with nonsense to distract TJ from discovering his real thoughts. TJ rolled his eyes.

“Oh, so you let me pick you up...but you don’t talk to me?” TJ sighed in mock hurt. Cyrus sighed.

“I’m sorry...it’s...personal,” Cyrus admitted, looking down, “I’m having a...PHYSICAL issue.” Cyrus explained WITHOUT explaining. TJ’s eyes widened, looking over at Cyrus with a shocked and slightly concerned look.

Cyrus mentally slapped himself for making a fool of himself in front of TJ. Cyrus coughed awkwardly.

“Please, stop imagining horrible things!” Cyrus moaned, putting his head into his hands. TJ giggled.

“Oh...look. Saved by the Buffy...we’re here.” TJ joked, unlocking the door to his car. 

Cyrus looked up to see Buffy walking their way, a smile on her face. Cyrus sighed in relief. 

“Good morning Cy! And TJ...who I still don’t know what his title is to Cyrus yet!” Buffy exclaimed happily as she jumped into the car, putting on her seatbelt.

“Oh...you can just call me ‘the boyfriend’” TJ exclaimed happily. Buffy smiled wide, and Cyrus’ eyes widened as he proceeded to have a coughing fit.

The pair looked at Cyrus in concern, and slight amusement.

“Well, get it moving, Kippen! This is the first time I am able to head to school, confident that I’ll make it their alive.” Buffy joked, earning a glare from Cyrus. TJ laughed, driving away.

“So, Cy…guess what I got you?” Buffy sang out, earning a curious look from Cyrus. She reached into her backpack, pulling out a box.

Cyrus immediately recognized what it was, grinning and doing a dance.

“Buffy! When did you get a chance to get that! Thank you, Thank you, Thank you!” Cyrus screamed, grabbing the box and opening it...admiring what was inside.

Not just a chocolate chocolate chip muffin...but THE chocolate chocolate chip muffin. From when they were kids, they’d take road trips into town to sightsee and get food. They’d found a bakery, and Cyrus became obsessed with their muffins. From then on, it was a tradition to get Cyrus one of these muffins whenever possible.

“What’d you get, Underdog?” TJ inquired, stealing a peek over. Cyrus held up the muffin, admiring it before taking a bite. He moaned with delight.

“Only the best muffin ever! They’re from in town. We’ve been getting them since we were kids! They’re my favorite. Here, try!” Cyrus explained, breaking off a piece for TJ.

“This is delicious! Wow...they beat even MY daily muffins. How will I compete?” TJ sighed exaggeratedly. Cyrus laughed, taking another bite of his muffin.

“TJ Kippen...you wish you had the muffin connections that I had. If you did, you’d win Cyrus’ heart easily!” Buffy bragged, smirking at him.

“And, what if I drove you guys to school all the time. Would you give me an in with those connections?” TJ negotiated. Buffy nodded.

“Absolutely. You’re really growing on me, Kippen.” She admitted, stealing a piece of the muffin for herself. Cyrus slapped her hand away, muttering a possessive “mine!”

TJ giggled. Cyrus couldn’t possibly get any more adorable.

A short time later, TJ’s car pulled into the parking lot of the school. Buffy unbuckled her seatbelt, hopping out of the car.

“Well, it was lovely driving with you Cyrus, and, Cyrus’ boyfriend.” She smiled, sending a wink at Cyrus. He turned red, looking at the ground.

“Well, I’m glad I provided quality driving services to my boyfriend and his best friend.” TJ replied.

If Cyrus’ face could get any redder, this was the time. He nearly exploded when TJ reached over and interlocked their fingers. Buffy looked down at the gesture with a soft smile.

“My little Cy is growing up!” She cried out, giving him a side hug. 

He made a mental note to kill Buffy later for the embarrassment, but also to thank her for saving him from embarrassing himself in front of TJ. 

The trio made their way into the school, TJ and Cyrus walking hand in hand. 

Maybe this whole ‘fake’ relationship wouldn’t be so bad.


	11. Diner Dates & Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TJ and Cyrus meet for milkshakes & baby taters at The Spoon. They talk about the events of the party, which leads to their very first argument. What happens when Cyrus gets jealous of TJ’s persistent talking about his ex-girlfriend Amber? Will Cyrus confess his feelings...and where will he and TJ stand by the end of this diner disaster?

Later that day, TJ asked Cyrus if he’d want to go to The Spoon for some milkshakes & baby taters (their new tradition). Cyrus, who takes every possible chance to spend time with the basketball player, agreed.

So here they were, sitting side by side in a booth at The Spoon, a milkshake with two straws between them, talking about Reed’s party.

“Underdog, we never had a chance to talk about the party last night...you killed it...Amber was so pissed!” TJ complimented with a smirk., taking a sip of the milkshake. Cyrus shrugged, popping a baby tater in his mouth.

“I guess. I’m just hoping she doesn’t sneak some glass into my milkshake on Monday.” Cyrus laughed. TJ shook his head.

“I really like how you aren’t intimidated by her, or afraid of he-“ TJ began to explain before Cyrus interrupted.

“Oh, no! I’m both of those things. I’m terrified of her.” Cyrus explained, gesturing with his hand. TJ rolled his eyes.

“I mean...you don’t let her walk all over you. Like the first day of school when she was being a total bitch about your rainbow shoelaces.” TJ reminisced. Cyrus furrowed his eyebrows.

“You remember that?” Cyrus questioned. TJ nodded.

“Of course I remember that, Underdog. That was the first time we’d talked in years! Well...the last time we did more than talking.” TJ laughed. Cyrus blushed at the memory of kissing TJ.

“Yeah…” Cyrus replied.

“And I know you were...surprised that I stood up for you. But, I thought your shoelaces were pretty amazing. And you definitely worked them.” TJ grinned, looking directly into Cyrus’ eyes. Cyrus grinned back.

“Look...I know Amber is like, gorgeous. But you, Cyrus Goodman, have way better style. Plus, you’re adorable.” TJ said, taking another sip of the milkshake.

Cyrus’ eyes narrowed, not sure whether or not to take that as a compliment, “Thank...you?” He replied unsurely.

Cyrus stood up, rounding the table to put on his jacket. A buzz sounded from under the table, and TJ reached into his pocket, taking out his phone and scanning the screen. He made a frustrated face...slamming the phone onto the table.

Cyrus looked at him with a confused look, “Uh...is everything okay, TJ?” He questioned, taking the seat across from him. TJ shook his head.

“She just makes me...SO angry.” TJ breathed out.

“We’re STILL talking about Amber?” Cyrus sighed out. TJ shrugged.

“I mean...yesterday at the party she didn’t even acknowledge me. I get home...and suddenly my phone is full of texts and calls from her.” TJ explained, running a hand through his hair.

“Well...have you been replying to her?” Cyrus questioned, trying to keep his voice leveled and calm. Tj shook his head.

“No...I...usually just call her when I get home.” TJ continues, and Cyrus’ heart sinks. He crosses his arms in front of his chest to create a protective barrier between him and TJ.

“You...guys still talk on the phone, then?” Cyrus asks, at a loss for words. TJ fidgets with his fingers.

“Not as much as we used to…” 

Cyrus nodded slowly, his face going through several different emotions. TJ took notice of this, huffing out a sigh.

“What?!” TJ questioned, with more attitude than necessary. Cyrus flinched.

“What are you talking about?” Cyrus asked, sinking into his seat.

“You just had this look on your face...like this.” TJ’s voice faded off, replaced by TJ mimicking Cyrus’ facial expressions. Cyrus rolled his eyes.

“It’s like this whole,” he gestures with his hands, “judgemental look going on.” He finishes off, putting his hands on the table.

“Well...I’m sorry, but like most people, I find it weird that you still talk to your ex girlfriend on the phone.” Cyrus snapped. TJ raised an eyebrow.

“It’s not...healthy.” Cyrus continues, earning a scoff from TJ.

“Oh, like you’re some expert, are you? You’re the one who’s never had a boyfriend.” TJ jabbed, Cyrus frowning.

“Well, beings that you’ve had ONE girlfriend, who you are still obsessed with, I wouldn’t consider you a bachelor.” Cyrus jabbed back, shrugging his shoulders.

“Okay first, I am NOT obsessed with Amber.” TJ explained defensively. Cyrus laughed, rolling his eyes.

“Okay, sure.” He replied.

“If you’re so UNOBSESSED,” Cyrus used air quotes, “With Amber, than don’t call her tonight.” Cyrus tested, leaning forward on the table. TJ rolled his eyes.

“For someone who’s so quiet, you sure have a lot of insight in my personal life.” TJ replied with a laugh. Cyrus huffed, reaching across the table to pull the milkshake towards him, taking a long swig.

“Well, TJ Kippen. I think that’s because you’ve never had someone be honest with you before. And I’m saying this as a kid with four therapist parents.” Cyrus smiled.

“Okay, Mr. Honesty. Be honest with me then...why have you never had a boyfriend?” TJ questioned, leaning forward to look into Cyrus’ eyes. Cyrus’ face fell. He began to fidget nervously with his fingers.

Cyrus leaned back into his seat, taking a deep breath.

“I don’t know…” Cyrus breathed out, trying to collect his thoughts, “I guess nobody has ever liked me like that before.” He admitted, avoiding eye contact with TJ.

TJ snapped back immediately, “Lies!” Cyrus looked up at him with a raised eyebrow.

“I KNOW that’s a lie because I know for a fact that my sources told me that you were asked to the formal last year and YOU said no.” TJ said, all knowingly. Cyrus scoffed.

“So, what? You’re keeping tabs on me now?” Cyrus questioned with a laugh. TJ laughed, shrugging.

“Underdog...come on. You’ve got to open up to me. Trust me.” TJ said more softly, reaching over the table to rest his hand on top of Cyrus’.

Cyrus looks down at the table, spinning his straw around in his milkshake. TJ squeezed his hand comfortingly.

“Okay...So, love and dating. I love to read about it, and watch movies about it. But, they’re on the list of things that I’m just not skillful at. I could write about it, and think about it in my head...but when it’s REAL…” Cyrus’ voice fades off, him pausing.

“Is it...scary?” TJ offered softly, finishing Cyrus’ thought. Cyrus nodded slowly.

“Why...why is that scary, Underdog?” TJ questioned. Cyrus shook his head, tears welling up in his eyes.

“Because...the more people you let into your life. The more easier it is for them to walk out.” Cyrus breathed out, taking in a shaky breath.

“And...in my case...love has never been easy. Especially being open with my sexuality. I’ve been heartbroken several times. And I’m SO scared to let anyone in…” Cyrus finished explaining. 

TJ frowned, sending a sympathetic look to Cyrus.

“Well, if it’s of any comfort...I have trouble trusting people.” TJ offered. Cyrus looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

“I know, I know. The confident basketball player has trust issues...a total game changer. But...it’s probably because, like you said, nobody has ever been honest to me. Before you.” TJ admitted, a small smile on his face.

Cyrus smiled.

“Can I ask you something, Underdog?” TJ asked, Cyrus nodding in response.

“Why, if you’re scared to let people in, did you let ME in? Why do you trust me?” He looked at Cyrus for an answer.

‘Please say it’s because you feel the same way about me that I do about you…’ TJ thought.

Cyrus took a deep breath, looking up at TJ.

“Because we’re just pretending…” Cyrus said with a shrug. TJ visibly finched at those words, trying to keep his facial expression neutral.

“RIGHT...right. Cyrus Goodman, everyone...count on him to be brutally honest.” TJ snapped, Cyrus flinching at the use of his real name, and TJ’s tone.

Cyrus’ eyebrows furrowed.

“Always.” TJ finished off, standing up from his seat and grabbing his coat.

“Wait...TJ. Are we okay?” Cyrus questioned sadly. TJ nodded.

“Of course, Underdog.” TJ smiled, but it didn’t meet his eyes. Cyrus nodded slowly, not believing TJ’s words.

TJ walked away, turning to look at Cyrus one more time.

“Thanks for being honest with me, Underdog.” He turned and walked out of The Spoon. Cyrus nodded, watching sadly as TJ left his view.

Cyrus slumped back into his seat.

What was happening with this situation?


	12. The Return of Jonah Beck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cyrus is still recovering from the events of the party, and more recently, his argument with TJ Kippen. It was weighing on his mind. How will Cyrus feel when he has a surprise visitor at his house? Will this person be a breath of fresh air...or add more weight to Cyrus’ shoulders?

The next morning, Cyrus is woken up by his phone dinging, signaling he had an update. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes, reaching over to grab his phone from next to him.

Cyrus unlocks his phone, clicking on his Instagram App. His feed refreshes, a new photo he was tagged in appearing on his profile. He clicks it.

TJ posted a photo, the caption saying “me & bae”...the photo was of Cyrus kissing TJ’s cheek, TJ grinning widely at the gesture. The photo they took at the party.

Cyrus smiled fondly, clicking on the comment section.

“Bae? You, Teej, are a dork!” Cyrus typed out, laughing as he sent the comment. Moments later, TJ replied with a winky face and kissy face emoji.

Cyrus’ heart starting beating rapidly in his chest. He blushed.

He locks his phone, tossing it beside him and getting up to get ready for the day. It wasn’t too long after he finished getting dressed that a knock sounded on his front door.

‘Hopefully it isn’t TJ.’ He thought as he made his way down the stairs, rubbing at his eyes.

Cyrus opened the front door, eyes widening when he saw who was standing there.

Jonah...

Cyrus hadn’t talked to him since he ran past him that day in the park several weeks ago. He’d been avoiding him ever since, trying to avoid having to own up to what he wrote in the letter, and own up to his own feelings for Jonah.

Well, the feelings he USED to have.

Jonah looked a mess. He was visibly upset, hair all disheveled and clothes wrinkled, and a frown on his face. Cyrus frowned...it killed him to see one of his best friends like that. The guilt started to eat away at him all at once for ignoring Jonah.

What had he done?

“Jonah…” Cyrus breathed out. Jonah slowly looked up at Cyrus.

“Cy...we need to talk.” Jonah said quietly, and Cyrus nodded slowly, walking outside and shutting the door behind him.

They walked to the far end of the front porch, sitting on the porch swing. The silence was deafening. Uncomfortable. Something Cyrus wasn’t used to between Jonah and him.

Jonah broke the silence.

“Cyrus...why didn’t you ever tell me?” Jonah questioned, looking him in the eyes. Cyrus started fidgeting nervously with his fingers.

“Because, I couldn’t, Jonah.” Cyrus replied neutrally. Jonah sighed.

“I don’t think I understand.” Jonah replied. Cyrus closed his eyes, collecting his thoughts.

“Jonah...I couldn’t tell you because you had Andi. In fact, you STILL have Andi. And you both are my best friends. I couldn’t do that to her! I wouldn’t have.” Cyrus explained, and Jonah tapped his foot.

“But Cyrus, if you would’ve-“ He started. Cyrus stood up, pacing back and fourth.

“Stop, Jonah! Don’t do this to me...please. I’ve liked you for the longest time...okay? I used to, atleast. I didn’t tell you because it would’ve been too hard to endure rejection. It would’ve been too hard to lose my two best friends because I let my stupid feelings get in the way! So I wrote that letter, with NO intention of it getting to you. But...here we are!” Cyrus went on, running a hand through his hair.

“Jonah...I love you, okay? I do...but as a friend. Any feelings I had in the past are gone.” Cyrus explained. Jonah stood up, huffing.

“I know...because of Kippen, right?” Jonah questioned, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

“Don’t.” Cyrus threatened, turning away from Jonah.

“Why him, Cy? TJ Kippen, of all people?! What does he possibly want with you?” Jonah jabbed, and Cyrus snapped.

He turned to face Jonah, walking closer to him.

“Well, I’m assuming that since we’re TOGETHER, he wants to date me, Jonah. And also, he’s been more supportive than you OR Andi have ever been to me. None of you ever cared about how I felt, you’ve all just dragged me into your relationship problems.” Cyrus snapped, voice soft but forceful.

“That isn’t true, Cy! We do care! And it’s not like TJ Kippen even cares about you...I know who he really is. You’re nothing but a ploy to get Amber back!” Jonah snaps, eyes widening as he immediately regrets his words.

Cyrus flinches, looking down as his eyes well up with tears.

“Yeah, Jonah...who could POSSIBLY want Cyrus Goodman, right?” Cyrus exclaimed, voice quiet. Jonah sighed.

“Cy-I-“ Jonah tried to apologize, but Cyrus cut him off.

“Don’t, Jonah. I get it. Your actions just now were loud and clear. And, I’m sorry about the letter.” Cyrus faded off, storming past Jonah to the door. Jonah followed after him.

“Cyrus wait! Please don’t leave things like this. Please.” Jonah pleaded. Cyrus turned to face him, a tear rolling down his cheek. He wiped it away quickly.

Jonah clenched his fists in frustration, a tear escaping his eye.

“Just...leave me alone, Jonah. I can’t deal with...all this.” Cyrus whispered, gesturing between the two of them. Jonah stood silently, watching as Cyrus walked into his house and shut the door, not looking back.

Jonah slammed his hand against the wall, frustrated at himself for the entire situation. He stormed down the steps of the porch, walking off to his house.

Cyrus leaned against the back of the door, sliding down and putting his head into his hands...letting out a sob. 

How much more complicated could things get? 

-  
“So...it went that bad, huh?” Buffy questioned with a frown. Cyrus nodded, slumping down onto the couch. Buffy sat next to him...grabbing his hand and squeezing it.

“I’m so sorry, Cyrus.” She said. Cyrus looked up at her.

“Don’t be. I should’ve expected that reaction from him. I should’ve been more crushed over it, but...things have changed.” Cyrus admitted, rubbing at his eyes.

“What do you mean...things have changed?” Buffy questioned, sitting up.

Cyrus took a deep breath, “Buffy…my feelings for Jonah…” Cyrus started to explain, words fading off. Buffy raised an eyebrow.

“Yeah…” She replied.

“They’re gone.” Cyrus breathed out. Buffy’s eyes widened, her sliding closer to Cyrus on the couch.

“Really? How did that happen?” She asked curiously. Cyrus shrugged.

“So your feelings...just...disappeared?” Buffy guessed. Cyrus shrugged again.

“I wouldn’t say disappeared. Just...changed.” He explained. Buffy nodded, trying to make sense of what she was hearing.

“Before, I’d be around Jonah, or hug Jonah and my heart would go ‘ba-boom-ba-boom-ba-boom’” Cyrus explained as he gestured with his hands. Buffy watched.

“But now...today, I saw Jonah and my heart didn’t race. And when I’m around TJ...my heart goes ‘ba-boom-ba-boom-ba-boom’...I’m so confused, Buffy.” Cyrus babbled. Buffy’s eyebrows furrowed.

“Are you saying…” Buffy started, and Cyrus nodded. Buffy already knew what he was trying to say.


	13. Revelations & Movie Nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How does Buffy react to the news that Cyrus’ feelings for Jonah have faded...being replaced with feelings for TJ? Will Buffy be able to reassure Cyrus that there’s hope...or is there no hope left? And will she be able to repair the tension between TJ and Cyrus with a simple suggestion? Will a movie night really fix everything?

Cyrus had feelings for TJ. Buffy had already knew about the arrangement after Cyrus had blown the secret, confiding in her after the whole party situation.

“Oh, Cyrus…” Buffy sighed, pulling him into a hug. Cyrus clung to her, tears welling up in his eyes.

“I don’t know what to do Buffy. I...CAN’T get hurt again. It hurt so bad with Jonah.” Cyrus cried out. Buffy rubbed his back supportively. Pulling out of the hug to look at him.

“Cyrus...you’re going to be okay. Maybe TJ really cares about you. I know it was all a plan in the beginning...but do you really think he’d put this much effort into your ‘relationship’ if he had no intentions of it being real?” Buffy questioned, wiping a tear from his eye.

Cyrus shrugged, sitting back on the couch.

“I don’t know, Buffy. He’s still completely obsessed with Amber. It’s all he talks about...and every time he mentions her, my heart just shatters.” Cyrus admits, looking down at his hands that are folded in his lap.

Buffy sighs.

“Well...I know I can’t do much to help the situation. But...don’t give up yet, okay? You’re worth much more than you realize, Cyrus. And if TJ can’t see that, then it’s his loss. And this will be the closest he’ll ever get to dating one of the best guys around.” Buffy encouraged with a smile. Cyrus grinned, grabbing her hand.

“Thanks, Buffy.” He smiled. She nodded.

“So...I know our plans were to gossip about stupid guys and watch movies all night together. But, why don’t we invite TJ over?” Buffy suggested. Cyrus’ eyes widened.

“Buffy...ARE YOU INSANE! I told you how he stormed out of The Spoon the other night...I’m not sure he’d even come over.” Cyrus groaned, throwing himself back onto a pillow.

Buffy rolled her eyes.

“Cyrus...invite him. I guarantee he’d still show up.” Buffy says. Cyrus sighs...nodding and reaching for his phone.

He takes a deep breath, clicking to his contacts and searching for TJ’s name. “TJ Kippen❤️” Appears on his screen. He smiles at the name...composing a text.

Cyrus: “TJ...hey. I know you might not want to talk to me...but, I was wondering if you’d want to come over for movie night with me and Buffy. Maybe it could help fix things.”

Cyrus locked his phone, tapping his fingers on his lap as he waited for a response. He doubted TJ would even respond, let alone agree to the plan. After how they left things, Cyrus could tell that something was off between them. It was a tension that hadn’t been there before.

Cyrus was snapped out of his thoughts by a ding. He picked up his phone, letting out a relieved breath.

TJ: “Hey...That sounds great. I’ll be there soon! :) “

Cyrus: “Cool! See you soon!” He put down his phone, smiling at Buffy.

“I told you he’d say yes.” Buffy said with a smirk, standing up from the couch.

“Get up, lover boy. We have work to do.” She smiled. Cyrus rolled his eyes, following her into the kitchen to work on the snacks.

-  
“Okay. I think we have everything ready.” Cyrus smiled as he scanned the room. 

Snacks...check.

Movies...check.

Pillows for comfort (totally not for cuddling)...check.

Buffy nodded in agreement...walking over to the couch to sit down. Cyrus followed her, sitting next to her.

“Hey, Buffy?” Cyrus questioned. She hummed in question.

“Can you just...pretend I didn’t tell you that this isn’t a real relationship? TJ still thinks we are the only ones that know.” Cyrus begs. Buffy looks at him, smiling.

“Your secret is safe with me, Cy.” She promised. The pair looked in the direction of the door as a knock sounded.

Cyrus’ eyes widened.

“He’s here! Buffy...I’m so nervous.” Cyrus admitted, shaking his hands.

“Cyrus...calm down. Just...enjoy the moment, like you have been. Trust me...if he created this whole plan to ‘date you’ in the first place...he cares about you.” Buffy comforted him. Cyrus nodded, standing and walking to the door.

Cyrus took a deep breath, opening the door and smiling.

TJ looked adorable. His hair was flat and he was wearing glasses.

Cyrus blushed furiously at the unusual sight. TJ smiled warmly at him.

“TJ...hey. You look...different.” Cyrus decided on a word besides ‘adorable and totally kissable.’ TJ rolled his eyes.

“Gee...thanks Underdog. You sure know how to build a man’s ego.” TJ joked. Cyrus laughed.

“Well...it is different. I’ve never seen you without your hair gel...or with glasses for that matter.” Cyrus shrugged.

He really wished the blush on his cheeks would go away.

“I decided to make a change tonight. I mean...movie nights are just the occasion.” TJ explained. Cyrus nodded.

“Well...you look adorable.” Cyrus smirked. TJ blushed, looking down at the ground.

“Thanks, Underdog. You don’t look too bad yourself.” TJ complimented, eyes scanning over Cyrus.

“ARE YOU BOYS COMING IN, OR ARE YOU GOING TO HANG OUTSIDE ALL NIGHT?!” Buffy yelled. Cyrus and TJ laughed, Cyrus opening the door and gesturing for TJ to come in.

The boys made their way to the living room, TJ hopping over the couch to sit next to Buffy.

Cyrus blushed, remembering when TJ did that the night of the party. It still was smooth.

“Buffy...hey.” TJ smiled, reaching over the grab some popcorn.

“Kippen...what a pleasant surprise.” She smirked at Cyrus. Cyrus rolled his eyes.

TJ turned to look at Cyrus, who was still standing behind the couch. He pat the space next to him.

Cyrus walked around the couch, sitting a little closer than necessary to TJ.

“Sorry for my less than impressive approach to the couch. If I tried that whole jump, I’d end up with injuries...several...injuries.” Cyrus laughed. TJ smiled fondly at him, and Buffy laughed.

“Cyrus...we all know that you are less than coordinated OR smooth.” Buffy joked. TJ looked over at her with a glare.

“Hey...don’t tell him what he can’t do.” TJ snapped with a soft defensive tone. Buffy raised her eyebrows in surprise.

Cyrus rolled his eyes, “TJ...it’s okay. She’s right. There is a list of simple everyday things that I can’t do…” He explained. TJ raised an eyebrow.

“It’s true...there is a list.” Buffy added with a smirk. Cyrus pulled out his phone, opening the notepad app and turning the screen to face TJ. TJ scanned the list, softly pushing Cyrus’ hand down.

“Underdog...don’t underestimate yourself. You can do anything. In fact...I’ll help you accomplish all of those things.” TJ stated with confidence.

Cyrus’ eyes widened, “TJ...you don’t have to. I’m okay in my safe little, danger-free bubble.”

TJ rolled his eyes.

“Nonsense…” TJ replied, leaning over to whisper into Cyrus’ ear.

“Add it to our contract.” He teased, and Cyrus shivered at the warmth of his breath. Cyrus looked at him, losing his breath when TJ winked at him.

Buffy watched from a distance with a smirk. Something was totally up with TJ Kippen, and she was going to get to the bottom of it.

She decided to test him. See if he really cared about Cyrus.

“Cyrus...did you tell TJ what happened with Jonah today?” Buffy questioned seriously. Cyrus shot her a glare from across the couch, shaking his head.

Buffy glared at him, signaling at TJ.

“Um...no, I didn’t.” Cyrus replied. TJ turned to Cyrus with a concerned look.

“Jonah...like Jonah Beck? Andi’s Jonah?” TJ inquired with a raised eyebrow. Cyrus nodded slowly.

“He came here today? What happened?” Buffy could swear she heard a hint of jealousy in TJ’s voice, but she stayed silent.

“Well...I’ve been avoiding him since the whole ‘love letters’ situation,” He explained, making air quotes with his fingers, “He came over today and begged to talk to me. He looked...so upset. And...of course I agreed to talk to him.” Cyrus began to explain, voice soft. TJ nodded at him to continue.

“He jumped right into asking why I didn’t tell him about my feelings. When I tried to explain...he just, didn’t understand. And when we started arguing...he said that…” Cyrus inhaled a shaky breath.

“He said that I was only a ploy to get Amber back to you...that you didn’t care about me.” Cyrus admitted, looking down at his hands.

He hoped that TJ didn’t see through his façade. Everything Cyrus was saying was a hundred percent honest… it really upset him to think that Jonah was actually RIGHT. That’s all Cyrus was to TJ...just a plan to get Amber back. That’s why Cyrus got so upset over it...because he knew Jonah was right. It broke his heart.

But to TJ...it probably wouldn’t make him bat an eye to hear this.

Cyrus was surprised by TJ’s reaction. TJ’s face turned angry, him sitting up and turning to face Cyrus.

“He said that to you?!” TJ asked incredulously. Cyrus nodded. TJ rolled his eyes, trying to compose himself.

“You...know that isn’t true...right, Underdog?” TJ asked. Cyrus shrugged.

“I’m not too sure, TJ.” Cyrus admitted, fidgeting with his fingers. Buffy watched from a distance as TJ scooted closer to Cyrus, grabbing Cyrus’ hands between his own.

“Under-I mean, Cyrus…” TJ sighed, looking up to look him in the eyes. Cyrus was unable to read TJ’s face...it was too serious, and he didn’t understand why.

I mean...he IS just a plan.

“Cyrus...you are so much more than just a ploy to me.” TJ stated, and the seriousness of his voice left Cyrus’ heart pounding in his chest.

“TJ…” Cyrus whispered, eyes wide. TJ pulled Cyrus to his chest, wrapping his arms around him. Cyrus melted into the embrace, holding on to TJ like his life depended on it.

Cyrus knew this was part of the ‘act’ since Buffy was watching...but it didn’t mean he couldn’t savor the moment while it lasted.

To Cyrus, it was real.

TJ pulled away, smiling softly at Cyrus.

“So...who wants to watch movies!” Buffy butted in awkwardly. The boys turned to her, nodding with smiles. Buffy nodded, getting up to pop in the movie and turn off the lights. She took a seat in the corner of the room to give the boys space.

Cyrus moved closer to TJ, resting his head against the couch as the movie started. TJ rested his head against Cyrus’, his hand resting next to his.

“Why do we have to watch this…” TJ groaned. Buffy scoffed, turning to look at TJ.

“Um…hello? Do you not see the gorgeous lead star?” Buffy asked, glaring at him. TJ rolled his eyes.

“Oh, I see him. I have eyes. That’s how I know I’m MUCH better looking than that goof.” TJ smiled, yelping when Buffy chucked a pillow at his head.

“You thought, Kippen.” She smirked. 

Cyrus giggled at the two’s antics, “I also have to agree that the lead star is quite gorgeous.” Cyrus added, smirking at TJ.

TJ scoffed, putting his hand to his chest in mock hurt, “Underdog, as your boyfriend I am deeply offended by that statement.” 

Cyrus rolled his eyes, shrugging and turning his eyes back to the screen. He yelled in surprise when TJ pinned him down to the couch, grinning over him.

“Admit I’m better looking than that photoshopped ken doll.” TJ threatened with a smirk. Cyrus’ eyes widened at how quickly things had escalated, and the lack of distance between him and TJ. 

Cyrus decided to be bold and shake his head.

“Hmm...I’m still team ken doll...unless of course, you can persuade me…” Cyrus flirted with a suggestive smirk. TJ blushed, rolling his eyes.

“I’ve been told I’m quite persuasive, Underdog. You sure you want to go there?” TJ flirted. Cyrus nodded with no hesitation.

TJ looked into his eyes, leaning down and connecting their lips. Cyrus made a shocked sound, relaxing into the kiss.

Their lips moved together until they pulled apart for air. TJ rested his forehead against Cyrus’, Cyrus still had his eyes closed, savoring the feeling of kissing his crush.

“I think...I’ll need more persuading.” Cyrus tested. TJ laughed, nodding.

“I think I can manage that.” He flirted. Buffy coughed awkwardly from the side of the boys, the two jumping apart in embarrassment.

Buffy laughed, rolling her eyes.

“You two, are disgusting. I am...disgusted.” She joked. 

“Good…” TJ smirked, shrugging. He flinched when another pillow was flung his way. He dodged it, looking at Buffy.

“Where are you getting these pillows?!” He yelled. She shrugged. 

“Oh it’s on, Driscoll.” TJ yelled as he jumped up and ran after her with a pillow. Cyrus watched, hysterically laughing at the two pillow fighting. He flinched when a pillow nearly beheaded him.

Maybe the night wasn’t so bad. Cyrus just hoped Buffy didn’t get too close with TJ. Because when this whole arrangement ended, Cyrus didn’t want anyone else being devastated.

But for now, he figured he’d savor the moment. He smiled, hopping over the couch and grabbing a pillow. TJ beamed at him. 

“That was...really smooth.” He complimented, Cyrus slyly smiled.

“I guess i’m full of surprises…” He admitted as he removed the pillow from behind his back, chasing after TJ.


	14. Under The Bleachers Perspective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buffy has the fantastic idea to buy fast food, and hide under the bleachers to eat it. Cyrus agrees, but soon regrets his decision when conversation about TJ turns into unintentionally overhearing TJ conversing with Amber. Cyrus doesn’t know where to go, so when he runs into Jonah, he decides to finally let him in. Jonah comforts Cyrus, and things finally reach a breaking point with TJ and Cyrus.

“Remind me again why we’re eating these subs under the bleachers...” Cyrus questioned as he took a large bite of his sandwich.

Buffy scoffed, holding up her subway cup and shaking it, “Cy...we can’t have these contraband Subway cups out in public.” 

Cyrus laughed, rolling his eyes.

“So...” Buffy started, pausing to take a sip of her drink, “How did dinner with TJ’s family go?” She questioned. Cyrus smiled, spinning his straw around in his cup.

“Surprisingly well. I mean...for a family who is completely dysfunctional, they were really friendly and welcoming.” Cyrus explained. Buffy smiled.

“Yeah...they must’ve been shocked that TJ brought home a boyfriend after all those years bringing home different versions of Amber.” Buffy laughed. Cyrus rolled his eyes, laughing.

“Taken by surprise, yeah...but they were completely accepting.” Buffy smiled, nodding.

“Well...I’m glad that my totally mastermind plan to have TJ join our movie night resulted in having family dinner.” She smirked.

“Well...you did help us talk and make up. So...it was a pretty mastermind idea.” Cyrus confessed, taking a sip of his drink.

“Hmm...but the way TJ reacted to the whole Jonah situation...it took me by surprise. He got super defensive over you.” Buffy admitted. Cyrus shrugged.

“Well, you were around...of course he’d have to put on a ‘show’...that’s what our entire ‘fake relationship’ consists of...just a series of ‘shows’.” Cyrus sighed, running a hand through his hair.

“Cyrus...he looked genuine. Maybe he really does like you...have you ever considered that to be a possibility?” Buffy questioned.

Cyrus shook his head, picking at the grass next to him.

“No...because there is no way TJ Kippen has any feelings for me. If you forget, we’re ‘fake’ dating to make his ex jealous. Nothing about that screams ‘TJ likes Cyrus.’” Cyrus stated.

Buffy rolled her eyes, “Cyrus...He approached you about the plan. HE suggested that you two date. He’s taken you on dates, walking around school with his hand in his pocket, giving you a note and muffin every morning. He CLEARLY is defensive over you. Why are you in denial of the possibility that he did this to be with you?” Buffy asked incredulously. Cyrus considered the possibility, quickly shutting it down and shaking his head.

“It’s not real...that’s why.” Cyrus said bluntly. Buffy sighed in defeat, not sure how to get through to Cyrus.

Both continued eating their Subway in silence until footsteps on the bleachers above them broke the silence. Cyrus looked up, seeing two people sit down.

Cyrus heard TJ’s voice and immediately perked up...sighing when he heard Amber’s voice. He looked over at Buffy, who silenced him with a gesture to her lips.

“I don’t know, TJ. You never have time for me anymore...” Amber sighed with a fake sad tone. Buffy nearly choked on her sandwich.

“Literally...all you do is hangout with Goodman.” She said with a jealous tone. TJ sighed.

“Well, what am I supposed to do? Wait around for you while you mess around with some other guy?” TJ argued. 

Cyrus’ eyes widened, him turning to Buffy.

“Maybe we should just go...this sounds private.” Cyrus whispered, starting to get up.

“Cyrus...” Buffy whispered back, pulling him back down, “That’s your crush up there... your ‘boyfriend’...you need to hear this.” She said. Cyrus sighed, sitting back down.

“And you know, Amber, he’s not at your beck and call like I AM. You can’t keep doing this to me, Amber.” TJ snapped.

“Well...he’s not coming on the basketball ski trip...right? Because that’s OUR THING.” She questioned, stomping her foot on the bleachers.

Cyrus’ mouth gaped.

“What does that matter, Amber. You have a boyfriend.” TJ said. Amber sighed.

“Well...it matters because maybe by then...I wont.” She flirted. Cyrus heard TJ laugh a relieved laugh.

Cyrus’ heart shattered. He knew that Jonah was right...he was nothing more than a ploy.

He looked over at Buffy, who was giving him a sympathetic look.

“Cyrus-“ She started, but he stood up, quickly walking away back to the school. Buffy watched, anger taking over her as she cleaned up the food...following after him.

-  
“Cyrus...are you okay?” Jonah questioned as Cyrus went to storm past him down the hallway. He was visibly upset, and Jonah could sense it. Cyrus looked up at him with tears in his eyes, and Jonah’s eyes widened. He grabbed Cyrus’ wrist, pulling him to an abandoned classroom.

Cyrus pulled himself onto a desk, Jonah following and taking the desk next to him. Cyrus looked down at his hands.

“Cyrus...listen...” Jonah breathed out, trying to find the words to apologize for what went down between them the other day.

“Jonah...it’s okay. You were right all along.” Cyrus admitted, looking up to find Jonah’s eyes. Jonah was looking at him with a concerned expression.

“What? What I said was completely out of line...and you know I didn’t mean it like that.” He said. Cyrus nodded.

“I know. I know you didn’t. And I forgive you...but that doesn’t mean you were wrong.” Cyrus replied, and Jonah raised an eyebrow.

“I know it’s not my place, but you know you can talk to me...right?” Jonah questioned. Cyrus nodded again. 

“I know you might not want to hear about TJ...but I want you to know everything...because I trust you.” Cyrus admitted, and Jonah smiled reassuringly. He nodded for Cyrus to continue.

Cyrus took a deep breath, proceeding to fill Jonah in on everything. What led to the letters, his history with TJ, the contract, the fake relationship, and most recently the complicated feelings he had for TJ.

Jonah listened the entire time, and Cyrus appreciated his support.

“So...that’s everything that happened.” Cyrus finished off with a shrug. Jonah nodded, trying to make sense of the situation.

“Cyrus...I’m so sorry I haven’t been there for you. I’d been so distracted with Andi and-I’m sorry...” Jonah apologized with a frown. Cyrus shook his head.

“It’s okay, J. You didn’t know. Because I pushed you away. In fact, I pushed you and Andi away...and I’m sorry. But I need you both more than ever now.” Cyrus admitted, a tear rolling down his cheek.

“I just...it’s inevitable that TJ has intentions of getting back with Amber. And when he does, I’m going to be crushed. And the worst part...is that I was the idiot who let it go this far...willingly.” Cyrus groaned. Jonah shook his head.

He stood up from his desk, walking over to Cyrus and putting a hand on his shoulder.

“You, Cyrus Goodman, are not an idiot. You have the biggest heart of anyone I know. Letting someone in wasn’t stupid...it was brave. Even if TJ ends up breaking your heart...remember you impacted his life.” Jonah reassured him. Cyrus smiled.

“I missed talking to my best friend like this...” Cyrus laughed softly. Jonah nodded in agreement.

“You’ve got this, Cy. We’re all here for you.” Jonah said, and Cyrus grinned at him.

“Thanks JB.” He replied, pulling Jonah into a quick hug. 

He was so relieved that they repaired things between the two of them. He desperately needed this...his three friends by his side.

Both boys broke apart when a persistent knock sounded at the door. Jonah turned to look at the door...seeing TJ looking through the window. He frowned.

“Speaking of you know who...” He warned Cyrus...gesturing to the door. Cyrus took notice of TJ...hopping off of the desk.

“Underdog! Hey, come on!” TJ yelled through the door. Cyrus looked back at Jonah.

“You gonna be okay?” Jonah asked. Cyrus took a deep breath, nodding. Jonah nodded back.

Cyrus grabbed his backpack, tossing it over his shoulder and making his way out of the classroom, glancing back at Jonah before he followed behind TJ.  
-  
“What do you think people are gonna say when they see my boyfriend in a classroom alone with Jonah Beck!” TJ whispered loudly as they made their way through the hallway.

Cyrus rolled his eyes, “Well...what do YOU think people will say when they overhear you practically BEGGING to get back together with Amber on the bleachers.” He snapped . TJ scoffed.

“Oh...so you’re spying on me now, huh?” TJ snapped.

“Not intentionally.” Cyrus replied with a shrug...walking ahead of TJ. TJ groaned, stopping in an abandoned portion of the hallway.

Cyrus turned around, looking at him.

“So I was talking to Amber...so WHAT! You’re the one practically cuddling with Jonah Beck after he attacked you for having feelings for him.” TJ argued. Cyrus rolled his eyes. 

“That’s NOT how it went down, TJ...so don’t go there. And he apologized. Also, if you forgot, he’s one of my best friends!” Cyrus reminded him, throwing his hands in the air.

“So? You can’t have people getting the wrong idea!” TJ snapped. 

“And...what do you propose...I just throw away friendships with two of the most important people in my life for someone who is just using me to win back his ex? Sorry TJ, but I don’t think I’d choose that.” Cyrus yelled. TJ flinched at Cyrus saying he was being used.

“Look...neither one of us assumed this would go on as long as it did. Amber is beyond jealous, and Jonah knows I liked...I mean, like him. We did what we had to do. I think this can be over.” Cyrus exclaimed, crossing his arms over his chest.

TJ frowned, quickly covering it up with a look of frustration.

“I can’t believe you’re trying to break up with me before the ski trip! That’s part of our deal!” TJ exclaimed. Cyrus sighed.

“That was if we were still together. Plus, that’s ‘You and Amber’s’ thing” Cyrus snapped. TJ ran a hand through his hair. 

Cyrus turned to look away from TJ.

“We ARE. still. together! I don’t understand you, Cyrus.” Jonah sighed. Cyrus frowned at the use of his real name...indicating they were indeed in their second real fight.

“One minute...you’re normal and completely fine with our relationship. Then the next...you’re shutting me out. You’re just trying to back out because you’re scared.” TJ snapped, and Cyrus’ breath hitched.

“What would I have to be scared of?” Cyrus questioned in a small voice.

TJ paused for a moment. The silence almost killed Cyrus.

“I don’t know...you tell me, Underdog.” TJ said in a pleading voice.

At that moment, the bell rang, signaling that lunch was over. Cyrus exhaled in relief.

Saved by the bell.

Cyrus turned to face TJ. He decided to avoid admitting his feelings for TJ and instead pivot the conversation topic.

“I’ll go on the trip if Buffy or Andi goes with me.” Cyrus negotiated. TJ nodded, and Cyrus turned to walk away. He didn’t know how he’d persuade one of his friends to go with him...but he had to.

How could he tell his fake boyfriend that he’d gotten feelings for him? He couldn’t...


	15. Good Hair Crew Reunites

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cyrus gets the courage to ask Buffy to attend the ski trip...but it sounds like an all-too-eager TJ Kippen had beaten him to it. Buffy will already be on the trip though, as the girls basketball team was asked to attend. So, Cyrus turns to the third member of the Good Hair Crew for help. Will Andi agree to go on the trip with Cyrus?

Later that day, Cyrus invites Buffy over to his house to fill her in on everything that has happened. His making up with Jonah, and most recently the confrontation with TJ. And then...he got into the main reason he invited her over. More like Buffy beat him to it.

“So, now that you have filled me in further on all of your complicated ‘relationship’ drama...” Buffy smirked, air quoting relationship, “Please tell me why your ‘boyfriend’ has been nagging me about some basketball ski trip...which, beyond his knowledge, I have already been invited to.” Buffy explained, raising an eyebrow.

Cyrus’ eyes widened, “Well...I was going to ask you if you’d go with me. That was kind of my negotiation with TJ in order for me to go.”

“Oh...I see.” Buffy replied.

“But, you’re already going...so that’s great news!” Cyrus smiled, and Buffy made a face that made Cyrus immediately frown.

“What is it?” He questioned, and Buffy sighed.

“Well...I’m excited we’ll be going on the trip together, Cy. But...I’ll be hanging with the basketball girls...ya know? And I wouldn’t want to leave you alone with TJ...” She explained, and Cyrus nodded.

“It’s okay...I just won’t go.” Cyrus breathed out a sigh of relief. Buffy shook her head, walking over to the couch and sitting next to Cyrus.

“Cy...if TJ is taking the time to harass me about going on this trip...he clearly wants you to go. Maybe...ask Andi to go with you. It would be fun for the three of us to catch up...it’s been so long.” Buffy suggested with a smile.

Cyrus contemplated the idea.

“But...I haven’t talked to Andi in weeks...she doesn’t even know about the whole letter fiasco, nor does she know about my arrangement with TJ. I’d have to fill her in on everything...including...” Cyrus paused, taking a deep breath.

“Including the letter I wrote to her on-again, off-again boyfriend behind her back, which confessed all my hidden feelings for him. Who knows how she’d take it...” Cyrus groaned.

Buffy rolled her eyes, grabbing Cyrus’ shoulder. Cyrus looked up at her.

“Cy...I think you seem to forget how long we’ve all been best friends. Andi deserves to know everything. She’d probably be more crushed that you felt like you couldn’t be honest with her BECAUSE you thought your friendship wouldn’t survive it...” Buffy explained. Cyrus nodded in agreement.

“Okay...I’ll talk to Andi. But...will you stay here, you know...for moral support?” Cyrus pleaded, and Buffy nodded with a grin.

“Of course, Cyrus. Text her.” She encouraged. Cyrus took a deep breath, unlocking his phone and clicking into his and Andi’s messages...sending her a text.

Cyrus: ‘Hey, Andi. I know it’s been awhile but...we need to talk. Buffy is here...are you able to come over?’ He pressed send and waited. 

Almost immediately, a response appeared on his screen. He smiled.

Andi: ‘Hey stranger! I was getting worried about you. Be there asap!’

“She’s coming.” Cyrus informed Buffy. She squeezed his shoulder reassuringly, nodding.

“It’s going to be okay, Cyrus. Just be honest with her. About everything.” Buffy told him. Cyrus nodded, the pair waiting in silence for Andi to arrive.

-  
Half an hour later, a knock sounded at Cyrus’ door. Cyrus hopped over the couch, making his way over to the door. 

“Wow...Kippen is really rubbing off on you.” Buffy teased. Cyrus rolled his eyes, opening the door to see Andi.

She grinned at him, running inside and pulling him into a tight hug. Cyrus sighed, hugging her back just as tight.

“I’ve missed you so much, Cy. I was beginning to think you got tired of me...” Andi sighed. Cyrus shook his head, pulling away from the hug.

“I could never...” He reassured her. She smiled, skipping over to the living room and hugging Buffy. Cyrus took a deep breath, composing himself. He shut the door, making his way back to the couch.

It was now or never.

“Buffy...I invited you over because...there’s some things I’ve been keeping from you. And please, don’t be hurt by this. I only did it because I was worried...” Cyrus started, and Andi’s eyebrows furrowed.

“Is this about you being gay, Cyrus? Because you know I don’t care...Well, I care, obviously...” She sighed, trying again, “Nothing is different about you. You’re still my best friend.” She smiled at him. Cyrus nodded.

“I know, I know...that’s not what this is about.” Cyrus admitted, and Andi’s face morphed into confusion. Buffy gave him a look of reassurance.

“Andi...This is what happened.” Cyrus proceeded to fill her in on all the details of the recent events...including the letters, the fake relationship, and old feelings for Jonah.

“I know it must hurt that me and Buffy kept this from you...but I was scared. Once those letters got out, I was afraid it would change everything. Losing my friendship with you and Jonah was my biggest fear of all...” He breathed out. 

Andi’s eyes were wide.

“Oh, Cyrus...” Andi cried out, reaching over and pulling him into a hug. Cyrus was shocked by the sudden hug, eventually relaxing into it. Buffy smiled, also joining into the hug from the other side of Cyrus.

Cyrus smiled at the feeling of the ‘sandwich’ hug that had been a part of their friendships since the beginning. It was like a missing piece of him had came back together.

“I’m so sorry that you thought you couldn’t tell me. I am not mad at you, not for the...” She made a weird face that took Cyrus aback, “letters, or the feelings for Jonah. Or for hiding everything from me.” She reassured him, wiping a tear from her eye.

“It’s okay, Andi. I also filled Jonah in on everything. Apparently, pushing you guys away was the biggest mistaken thus far. I need you all more than ever.” He admitted. Andi nodded in understanding.

“So...what are you going to do about the TJ situation?” Andi questioned with a concerned look. Cyrus glanced back at Buffy, her giving him a nod.

He turned back to Andi, “That’s actually what I was getting to...” He started.

“As part of the stupid contract TJ and I established, I have to go on his basketball ski trip. But there has been...a lot of tension with him, and I don’t think I could be alone with him...” Cyrus explained while fidgeting his fingers.

Andi grabbed his hand, squeezing it reassuringly.

“Initially, I was going to ask Buffy to go. But...she’s already going to be on the trip. So...I was wondering...would you go with me? Us?” Cyrus shakily asked, looking away from her.

Andi thought for a second, smiling and nodding.

“Of course I will. The three of us against the world, remember? Good Hair Crew forever.” She exclaimed, and Cyrus grinned, pulling her into a hug.

He let out a sigh of relief.

“Thank you, Andi. You don’t know how much this means to me.” Cyrus breathed out, squeezing her.

“Of course...” Andi replied.

Everything was starting to slowly look up for Cyrus. Little did he know...the ski trip would reveal more secrets that were kept from him, one being from Andi herself.


	16. The Ski Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, the day of the Basketball Ski Trip has arrived. To say the least, Cyrus is a ball of nerves. Despite the comfort of having Andi and Buffy there for support, he felt as if something was still off. Taking matters into his own hands, he decides to avoid being alone with TJ at all costs. Will this make the ski trip any easier...or will this be a long trip for everyone?

The next day, Cyrus’ mom drove him and Andi to the school to get on the bus. It was the day of the Basketball Ski Trip, and Cyrus was a ball of nerves. He’d barely slept, laying awake all night in his bed thinking about how things were going to play out.

And all of the things that could possibly go wrong. 

“Okay...here we are!” Cyrus’ mom beamed as she pulled into the parking lot, parking the car and turning to Cyrus.

“Oh, Cy...I’m so happy you get to have this experience with your best friends! And...your boyfriend, TJ.” His mom grinned.

Cyrus smiled at her, and Andi smiled, too.

“But...we need to talk about some rules.” She continued, and Cyrus dropped his head into his hands, groaning.

This was the protective therapist side of his mom coming out.

“No drinking. No smoking. No teenage shenanigans of any form that could affect the entire rest of your life.” She started listing off rules. Andi giggled from the backseat.

“And most importantly...have fun.” She smiled, pressing a kiss to Cyrus’ forehead. Cyrus smiled at her, relieved at how quickly that talk was over.

“I will, mom. Love you!” Cyrus stated as he got out of the car, running to the trunk to get their luggage. Cyrus’ mom rolled down the window as he walked back over.

“But not TOO much fun with TJ, okay?” She smirked. Cyrus rolled his eyes, turning and walking away with Andi on his heels. His mom pulled away, leaving Cyrus no way to escape.

He had to face TJ eventually. Better now than never.

Cyrus and Andi spotted Buffy, running over to her and hugging her.

“Are you ready for fun and relaxation, GHC?” Buffy exclaimed with a smirk. The pair nodded at her, all jumping up and down. Cyrus paused.

“How is it going to be relaxing to be around my pretend boyfriend who I’ve developed real feelings for?” Cyrus groaned. Buffy rolled her eyes.

“Hey...no negative-nancy Cyrus on this trip. This is going to be fun. We’ve all earned this.” Buffy smiled, and Andi nodded in agreement.

“Well, lets get on the bus, shall we?” Andi suggested, grabbing Cyrus’ hand and dragging him along. Cyrus nodded, handing his luggage to the bus driver and entering the bus.

Immediately, his eyes met TJ’s, and TJ smiled, sending him a wave.

Cyrus smiled back, noticing the empty seat next to TJ. He COULDN’T sit with TJ alone. There was no way that could turn out good.

Cyrus took a deep breath, quickly trying to walk past TJ. However, TJ stood up in front of him, reaching out for him.

“Hey...where are you going?” TJ questioned. Cyrus looked up at him.

“I was, uh...going to sit with Andi...” Cyrus explained, gesturing to where Andi was sitting, already fast asleep in her seat. TJ frowned.

“Andi? She’s asleep...I saw her snapchat about being up all night...something about...relationship problems?” TJ explained, trying to persuade Cyrus to sit with him. Cyrus raised an eyebrow.

“Well...even more of a reason to go sit with her. Wouldn’t want her to...uh, cry in her sleep. Drowning in tears is NOT a good way to go...” Cyrus rambled, turning and walking away, falling into the seat beside Andi.

TJ watched as Cyrus walked away, a sad expression on his face. He was really hoping that Cyrus would decide to sit with him...so they could talk. Maybe even cuddle.

Cyrus looked up at TJ, noticing the frown on his face. He looked away.

When he looked back up, Amber had entered the bus, walking up to TJ with a smirk and flipping her long hair back.

“Is this seat taken?” She asked flirtatiously. Cyrus watched as TJ turned back to glance at him, looking back at Amber.

“No...” He sighed quietly, slumping back into his seat. Amber looked at Cyrus, shooting him a glare as she sat down next to TJ.

Cyrus’ heart shattered. The jealousy raged in him...but he had no energy to be angry. He sighed, putting his hood up and folding his arms over his chest. He laughed when Andi’s head fell onto his shoulder, cuddling into him.

The bus started moving, and off they went to the mountains.  
-  
Cyrus smiled as he looked out the window, embracing the scenery. It was beautiful. Quiet. Peaceful. They drove through the woods, and the snow looked beautiful. Eventually, they ascended the mountain side, and Cyrus was in shock. The beautiful sunrise overtop of the snow was something out of a film.

Wow, it reminded him of he and TJ’s relationship, seemingly unreal. Or in that case, extremely unreal.

Andi woke up, hitting Cyrus in the face with her arm as she stretched, sitting up and looking out the window.

“Wow! This place is beautiful!” She smiled, taking out of her phone to take a photo.

“Cy...smile. I want to get a photo of you with that background. Totally an aesthetic.” She grinned, holding up her phone.

Cyrus pushed his scarf aside, grinning. Andi snapped the photo, muttering an “Awh!” at it before posting it to Instagram with the caption “Loving the view.” with a winky face.

In the front of the bus, TJ had his face buried into his phone...distracting himself from the fact that Amber was next to him. He didn’t want to sit with her...he wanted to be with Cyrus.

The whole reason he’d been looking forward to this trip was because he’d get to experience it with Cyrus. Someone who made everything enjoyable.

Now, he was afraid he wouldn’t be able to do that. He sighed, scrolling through instagram until a photo caught his eye. It was a photo Andi posted of Cyrus, big smile as the sun shined behind him...it made TJ’s heart race.

He smiled, clicking on the comment section and replying “That’s a breathtaking view. And I don’t mean the snow.😍” 

He smiled, screenshotting the photo.

The bus came to a stop, indicating that they had reached their destination. TJ wanted to meet up with Cyrus, but he saw Cyrus, Buffy, and Andi excitedly running off the bus, and decided to give Cyrus his space.

This was going to be a long trip.  
-


	17. The Boiling Point

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bus finally arrives at the ski lodge, and the tension between TJ and Cyrus grows even stronger. Deciding to avoid TJ at all costs (and danger), he avoids skiing and decides to craft with Andi. How does Cyrus react when Andi confesses that she’s the one who exposed Cyrus’ letters? Will he be understanding, or will this cause an inreparable tear in their friendship. Will Andi be able to persuade Cyrus to admit his feelings to TJ, or is there no hope for the two boys who’ve fallen for eachother?

Cyrus and Andi made their way into the ski lodge, taking in the beautiful scene. 

“Wow...this is beautiful!” Cyrus squealed, Andi nodding in agreement. Cyrus grinned, looking around as they walked further inside. They got into the living room, seeing a large group of the basketball players standing around the fireplace.

“So...the teacher told me to make sure we stayed in our assigned rooms! And so I said...screw the assignments!” Reed yelled, and the crowd cheered around him. 

Cyrus caught TJ’s eye, TJ frowning at him and quickly looking away. 

“Hey, TJ! Let’s go ski down OUR slope...last one down owes the other one anything they want!” Amber flirted as she stood on the second level, leaning on the railing. Cyrus looked at her, frowning as he turned back to TJ.

TJ looked at Amber, stole a sad glance at Cyrus, and turned back to his conversation with Reed.

Andi shoved Cyrus, earning a glare.

“What was that for!” Cyrus questioned with an offended look. Andi rolled her eyes.

“Why don’t you go ski down the Black Diamond. Spend some time with TJ...and definitely make sure Amber doesn’t make her move.” Andi suggested. Cyrus shook his head.

“I can list about a thousand things that could go wrong with that plan. One being the fact I have no sport abilities, or coordination. I’d make a fool of myself...practicing driving TJ back into Amber’s arms...” Cyrus mumbled.

“If you aren’t skiing...what do you plan on doing this entire time?” Andi questioned. Cyrus reached into his backpack...pulling out a book.

“I came prepared!” He grinned. Andi rolled her eyes and laughed.

“Seriously, Cy? You are surrounded by beautiful scenery, and so many fun opportunities, and you’re going to read?” She scoffed, and Cyrus shrugged.

“It’s simple and effective.” He winked. Buffy made her way over to them, grabbing their arms.

“Guys, let’s go find our rooms! We are all sharing.” She grinned, dragging them up the stairs. Once they got settled in their room, Andi and Cyrus laid in their beds, and Buffy got dressed.

“Well...if you two aren’t planning on skiing, I’m going to the Black Diamond! YES!” She yelled in excitement, grabbing her gear and running out, closing the door behind her.

“Thanks for staying with me, Andi. I have the perfect thing for us to do!” Cyrus grinned, reaching into his bag and pulling out a bag full of markers, and other various craft supplies.

“You brought crafts! I love you, Cyrus Goodman!” She yelled, jumping onto his bed and pulling him into a hug. Cyrus giggled, pushing her off.

“Shall we draw, Miss Mack?” Cyrus questioned. Andi nodded. 

“Of course, Mr. Goodman.” She laughed, grabbing some paper and sketching.  
-  
A while later, Andi looks over at Cyrus’ drawing...her eyes widening.

“Cyrus...for someone who claims he has no talents beyond self-deprecating jokes...you really can draw. Is that you and TJ?” She questioned with a soft smile.

Cyrus nodded, continuing to work on his drawing.

“I’m a man of...few talents...I guess this is just one of them. I hide my abilities so my jokes are THAT much better!” He laughs.

“So...you’ve been faking it this entire time?” Andi questions, and Cyrus nods.

“Yup...insane, I know.” He replies. She hums.

“Cyrus...I need to tell you something...” Andi whispers. Cyrus looks at her with a confused look, nodding slowly.

“Um...remember how you told me about the letters getting out, and you being confused at how that happened?” She questioned. Cyrus raised an eyebrow.

“Well...I was the one who mailed the letters...all of them.” She breaths out, and Cyrus gasps.

“You...WHAT? How did you even know they existed!” He yelled in shock. Andi took a deep breath, sitting up on the bed.

“Cy...when we were younger, you invited me over one day. I walked in and saw you writing something. Later, when you left the room I- I got curious and opened your box. I saw the letters. So...as time went on I continued looking at them...” She confessed, fidgeting her fingers.

“Eventually, I found the one to Jonah. Reading it, I realized something. I was so tired of watching ...more like READING about you losing hope in someone liking you back. So...I took matters into my own hands.” She continued, looking up at Cyrus who was listening intently. He nodded for her to continue.

“And?” He questioned.

“I came to your house when you were out one day. I found the box, and took the letters. I said to your parents we were working on a project and I needed the paper.” She laughed, composing herself before continuing.

“I mailed them. I hesitated at first because I felt guilty for invading your privacy. But...I wanted you to be happy, Cyrus. I still DO! And if getting those letters out got us to this point...I don’t regret it.” She finished off. Cyrus looked deep in thought...processing what he had heard.

It looked like his face went through several phases of emotions, before settling with a smile.

“Andi...If you didn’t tell me that in the beginning...I would’ve been angry. But...” He struggled to find the words.

“Thank you.” He whispered. Andi looked confused.

“You are thanking me for exposing your letters? Getting you into this awkward situation with TJ Kippen, captain of the basketball team?” She asked incredulously. Cyrus nodded.

“I’m thanking you because...you cared. You did it because you wanted me to be happy. And if it weren’t for you, I wouldn’t have had the confidence that I’ve had up until now...” He grinned at her, a tear rolling from his eye.

“You’re the best...” Cyrus beamed at her, pulling her into a hug. Andi hugged Cyrus tight, letting out a breath she didn’t know she had been holding.

They pulled away, packing up the craft supplies and sitting on their own respective beds.

“Cyrus...” Andi called out. He hummed in response, turning to look at her.

“I may not know much about this situation. But I KNOW that TJ is head over heels for you.” She said. Cyrus rolled his eyes, sighing.

“Andi...” Cyrus began, but she interrupted him.

“No, Cyrus. Don’t deny it. I can see it just by the way he looks at you!” She sat on the edge of her bed, confident look on her face.

“Oh...and how does he look at me, exactly?” Cyrus questioned with a frown.

“Like you hang the stars, Cyrus. A look I’ve only seen myself give Jonah...and you KNOW that look.” She explained, and he nodded.

“Well, it doesn’t matter...He is still completely obsessed with Amber. And I’m just a stupid boy who fell for TJ Kippen.” He sighed, putting his face into his pillow. Andi sighed, standing up and sitting beside him.

“Cyrus...let’s look at the facts. The whole fake dating/relationship idea was HIS idea. You came up with the no kissing rule, AND have been trying to break it off with him. So, I think you’re the one who’s unsure about liking him.” Andi explains, and Cyrus sits up, scooting next to her.

“In fact, I bet that he’s waiting for you right now...in the hot tub. Thinking about the fact that HE’s the one who stupidly fell for someone who doesn’t like him back...” Andi finishes off, and Cyrus’ eyes widened.

“You...think he’s waiting for me?” Cyrus questioned, and Andi nodded. 

“Look,” She turned her phone towards him, “Buffy told me he never showed up for group skiing. It’s so obvious...” She laughed, and Cyrus grinned.

“So, Cyrus Goodman, do us all a favor and go talk to him.” She encouraged, grinning when Cyrus stood up, bolting out of the room in search of TJ.

He’d thank Andi later if this worked out.  
-  
TJ sat out in the hot tub, a frown on his face. He’d never imagined this trip turning out this way. He felt...almost lost without Cyrus beside him.

He’d come to terms with the fact that his plan to get Cyrus to date him had backfired...and he knew this because Cyrus didn’t want anything to do with him.

It killed him.

He moved his arms around in the water, looking at the clear sky. He couldn’t even appreciate the beauty because it wasn’t how he pictured experiencing it.

He was missing one thing...Cyrus.

TJ was snapped out of his thoughts by a soft voice. 

“All by yourself out here?” Cyrus questioned lightly as he apprehensively approached the hot tub where TJ was sitting.

He couldn’t believe Andi was right.

TJ’s head snapped in the direction of Cyrus’ voice, a sad smile appearing on his face.

He half nodded, turning to look back down at the water.

Cyrus frowned.

“So, what...now you’re ignoring me?” Cyrus asked with a sad voice.

TJ rolled his eyes, more sadly than angrily, “Oh...so now IM ignoring YOU?” He questioned.

Cyrus made his way around the hot tub to the stairs, sitting on the top step and looking at TJ longingly.

“If this is about me not going skiing, we’ve already established how uncoordinated I am...” Cyrus laughed, and TJ looked up at him with a serious look.

“Stop putting yourself down. And I would’ve taught you, except I didn’t know how to be kind after you didn’t sit with me on the ride here...” TJ shrugged. Cyrus looked down, playing with the sleeves on his sweater.

“TJ...shouldn’t you be thanking me? I mean...you got to sit with who you wanted to sit with...” Cyrus laughed softly. TJ rolled his eyes, bringing his arms to rest on the side of the hot tub.

“For someone as intelligent as you are, you can be really dense sometimes...” TJ said, and Cyrus scoffed.

“Excuse me?” Cyrus questioned.

“I wanted to sit next to you...Underdog. Not Amber. YOU.” TJ admitted, looking right into Cyrus’ eyes. Cyrus’ heart started pounding in his chest.

“I mean...I packed snacks. I even went to Buffy and asked for the directions to that Bakery you guys go to...to get your favorite chocolate chocolate chip muffins...” TJ explained, and a small smile found its way onto Cyrus’ face.

“But...that bakery is across town. It’s even farther away from your house...” Cyrus gasped. TJ nodded.

“Yeah...so, if I went all that distance to get you something that you like...then that means...” His voice fades off, looking at Cyrus hoping he understands.

“You must really like muffins?” Cyrus teased, and TJ rolled his eyes, splashing water at Cyrus. Cyrus blushed, looking down.

“You know...you can be a little annoying, you know that?” TJ teased with a laugh. Cyrus laughed.

Cyrus looked down, thinking for a second before he slid his legs into the water. He stood up, pulling off his sweater. TJ watched in confusion.

“Well you, TJ Kippen, can be completely oblivious...” Cyrus argued back softly as he made his way into the water, going towards TJ.

TJ looked at Cyrus longingly. Cyrus finally gave in.

“Really? Well...you can be VERY judgey.” TJ snapped back with a smirk.

“Well, you can be intimidating...” Cyrus replied as he made his way closer to TJ. He blushed when he got nearly inches away from TJ. 

“Well...you know what else you are, Cyrus Goodman?” TJ whispered as Cyrus got centimeters away from him. 

Cyrus raised any eyebrow, “What?” He questioned, looking into TJ’s eyes, his heart beating rapidly in his chest.

TJ pulls Cyrus closer, grabbing Cyrus’ legs and wrapping them around his waist. Cyrus blushes at the closeness.

“The only person I’ve ever felt this way for...” TJ breathed out. Cyrus looked up, and closed the distance between them, bringing their lips together.

Finally, it felt as if everything came back together.

TJ’s heart pounded as he pulled Cyrus closer, kissing him softly. They pulled apart, leaning their foreheads together.

“There is...no one like you, Underdog.” TJ admitted, Cyrus resting his hand against TJ’s face. TJ leaned into the touch.

“Kiss me again.” Cyrus whispered, and TJ leaned in to close the distance between them, bringing their lips together again. He wrapping his hands around Cyrus’ back, supporting him.

-  
Later on, Cyrus and TJ walked back into the loft hand in hand, and it felt unbelievably good that it was real.

TJ looked into Cyrus’ eyes, grinning at him. Cyrus turned to walk to his room, his arm being caught by TJ and pulled back. Cyrus rested his hand on TJ’s chest, smiling up at him.

Cyrus stood on his tippy toes, kissing TJ. 

“Goodnight, Cyrus Goodman.” TJ breathed out. Cyrus blushed.

“Goodnight.” He whispered. TJ backed away, keeping his eyes on Cyrus as he walked towards his room.

Cyrus opened the door to his room, closing it quietly not to wake up Andi. He fell into his bed, staring at the ceiling in absolute bliss. He couldn’t get rid of the smile on his face.

“He was there...wasn’t he?” He heard Andi whisper. Cyrus nodded.

“Yup...” He breathed out. Andi smiled.

“I knew it.”

Cyrus closed his eyes, falling asleep to dreams of him and TJ, a smile left on his face.


	18. Too Good To Be True

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Ski Trip comes to an end, and a blissful Cyrus is still beaming from his night with TJ Kippen. Unfortunately, all good things must come to an end...but atleast Cyrus can snuggle up with TJ for the ride home. However, once they step back into reality, will some shocking news force Cyrus to reconsider being in a relationship with TJ? Will Cyrus be able to trust TJ again after that trust was broken?

The next day, Cyrus woke up with a smile plastered on his face. He felt as if he was in a dream...like what happened between him and TJ was too good to be true. Unfortunately, this was the last day of the trip, and they would be heading back home to reality in a matter of hours.

Cyrus sat up in his bed, yawning and rubbing the sleep from his eyes. When he opened his eyes, he saw Buffy and Andi sitting on his bed, wide smirks on their faces. 

Cyrus jumped back, grabbing his chest in fear.

“What are you guys doing...you nearly killed me!” Cyrus yelled, a smile still on his face.

“Cyrus...Cyrus...Cyrus...” Andi teased with a smirk. Buffy laughed.

“What?” He questioned with a neutral face. The girls looked at each other, and then back at Cyrus.

“Are you going to tell us how things went with TJ last night?” Buffy questioned. Andi nodded in agreement. 

Cyrus shrugged, “There isn’t much to tell...” he explained, and the girls rolled their eyes.

“Yeah...right. Spill.” Andi said forcefully. Cyrus shrugged again, enjoying torturing his two best friends.

“Like I said...there isn’t much to tell. TJ was in the hot tub, like you said, Andi...” Andi nodded, giving him a look to continue.

“And...we might have...kissed.” Cyrus whispered. Buffy and Andi’s eyes widened, them jumping on the bed and screaming in excitement.

“I knew it! I knew that would happen!” Andi yelled.

Cyrus rolled his eyes, “Yeah...he also told me he had feelings for me. And then there was some more kissing...nothing too major.” Cyrus laughed, no longer able to hold back a grin.

“Cy!! I’m so happy for you! I knew something was up with Kippen!!” Buffy exclaimed, jumping over to him and tackling him into a hug. Andi followed suit, joining the hug.

“Well I KNEW TJ liked him! You can tell by the way he looks at Cyrus!” Andi beams.

“Guys...I’m glad you’re so enthusiastic...but I can’t breathe.” Cyrus choked out, being hugged too tight. The girls laughed, pulling away from the hug.

“But seriously, Andi. Thank you for giving me the courage to go find TJ. If it weren’t for everything you did for me, no matter how INTRUSIVE,” He laughed, “You really helped me be happy. Same goes for you, Buffy. I love you guys.” Cyrus exclaimed, grinning at his two best friends. 

Both of the girls yelled out an “Awh!” before pulling Cyrus into another hug.

The trip wasn’t as bad as Cyrus had anticipated it to be. Besides a rocky start, Cyrus ended up having no regrets choosing to go. I mean...he ended up finding out that TJ reciprocated his feelings. 

Which made for a pretty amazing ending of his trip.

Buffy spent the remaining few hours of the trip hanging out with Andi and Buffy, drinking hot chocolate outside and admiring my the beautiful scenery. 

Cyrus hadn’t seen TJ yet, but brushed it off as TJ still sleeping and deciding he’d meet up with him on the bus ride home.  
-  
Later in the day, the three friends had packed their bags and were making their way to the bus.

It was a bittersweet goodbye to one heck of a trip. A trip that Cyrus especially would never forget, and that he’d never be able to repay Andi or Buffy for.

“Well...this was an amazing trip, wouldn’t you guys agree?” Cyrus exclaimed. Both girls nodded in agreement.

“The best. Especially for you, Cy.” Buffy smiled, and Cyrus blushed.

“Well...are we going to be bus buddies again, or have you decided to sit with your man?” Andi asked with a grin. Cyrus smiled.

“I’m going to find TJ. I haven’t seen him yet today. I think we should talk about things.” Cyrus explained. Andi nodded.

“Well...I’ll be stealing Andi for the bus ride back then!” Buffy laughed, grabbing Andi’s arm and yanking her towards the bus. Cyrus rolled his eyes fondly, following behind.

Cyrus made his way onto the bus, being met with applause and yells of approval from the entire bus of students. Cyrus’ eyebrows furrowed in confusion, eyes searching for TJ.

TJ grinned widely when his eyes met Cyrus’. Cyrus let out a relieved breath upon seeing the empty seat next to TJ, quickly making his way over.

“Hey...” Cyrus smiled as he sat down next to TJ. TJ turned to look at him, smiling.

“Hi, Underdog.” He replied.

“You...didn’t tell anyone about last night, did you? You know...” Cyrus questioned, gesturing between himself and TJ. TJ shook his head.

“Nope...that moment was just strictly between me and you.” TJ reassured him with a wink. Cyrus blushed, looking down at his lap.

“Plus, that’s how the basketball team acts about couples on the Ski Trip...it’s totally normal.” Cyrus nodded in understanding.

“Hey...I’m tired...can I use you as a pillow?” TJ asked with puppy eyes. Cyrus nearly melted at the sight, nodding. TJ grinned, leaning his head onto Cyrus’ shoulder and grabbing his hand. Cyrus smiled, laying his head on top of TJ’s.

He closed his eyes...savoring the moment.

Amber walked onto the bus, frowning at the sight of Cyrus and TJ cuddled up in the back of the bus. Her face turned red with jealousy and anger. She sat down next to her friend, crossing her arms and huffing.

Buffy and Andi watched Cyrus and TJ as they snuggled close together, grinning at the sight. Buffy took out her phone, snapping a photo of the moment to send to Cyrus later on.

The bus took off, and back home they went.  
-  
Once the bus arrived back to the school, Cyrus got off the bus to grab his bags. He reached for his bag, a voice sounding from behind him.

“Cyrus! Hey. It’s so cool you decided to come on the Ski Trip!” Amber exclaimed with a fake smile as she approached Cyrus. Cyrus rolled his eyes, standing up and turning to look at her.

“I hope you had fun.” She continued. Cyrus half smiled.

“Gee...Thanks, Amber. I did.” Cyrus replied, turning to walk away.

“Cyrus wait!” Amber called after him, him stopping in his tracks and turning around to face her again.

“I just also wanted to say how grateful I am that you’re so understanding about my relationship with TJ.” She complimented. Cyrus scoffed.

“Amber...I think you mean FRIENDSHIP...But of course I am, he’s my boyfriend so I trust him.” Cyrus replied with a shrug. Amber laughed.

“Yeah...I mean most people would totally freak out about their boyfriend sleeping in someone else’s room...” She smirked, waving her hand around. Cyrus frowned.

“But...you’re SO trusting. I remember that about you from our elementary school years together...” She rambled on, Cyrus’ face growing increasingly more frustrated and confused by the minute.

Cyrus didn’t reply...he had nothing to say. Amber was just playing her mind games with him...and he wasn’t going to let her win.

But hearing TJ slept in her room, after he’d confessed his feelings for Cyrus, broke his heart.

Cyrus was snapped out of his thoughts by Amber’s voice. 

“That bus ride really wears you out, doesn’t it?” She asked as she stretched. Cyrus watched her, eyes widening when his eyes landed on her outfit...most importantly, what was on her shirt.

Sitting there, pinned on Amber’s shirt, was HIS pin. The pride pin that he’d entrusted TJ with. He told him not to lose it because it had meant so much to him.

Cyrus felt like the ground fell from beneath him...he started shaking.

“W-Where did you get that?” Cyrus questioned with a weak voice, pointing to the rainbow pin. Amber looked down at it, smiling back up at him.

“Oh, this? TJ gave it to me...I told him I wanted to be more supportive of the lgbt community...plus, look at the colors.” She beamed as she touched it, a smile on her face.

Cyrus cringed as he took a step back, eyes beginning to burn.

“Well, have a nice day!” She bid him farewell, smirking as she walked away. Cyrus watched as she walked away, feeling completely numb.

He couldn’t believe he had been stupid enough to trust TJ Kippen. He was an idiot.

“Hey...ready to go?” TJ inquired as he approached Cyrus. Cyrus’ head snapped towards him, a frown appearing on his face.

“Did you go to Amber’s room last night?” Cyrus questioned. TJ flinched at the lack of emotion in his voice.

“Uh...I mean, yeah, but-“ Cyrus held his hand up to quiet him, interrupting before he could make any excuses.

“And you gave her my pin? The pin that means SO much to me...to my relationship with my mom?” Cyrus whispered, tears welling up in his eyes. He crossed his arms.

“I’m just a complete joke to you, aren’t I, TJ. I’m the fool who thought that TJ Kippen, the popular basketball star could possibly be trusted not to break my heart.” Cyrus admitted, shaking his head at how foolish he had been.

“You aren’t a joke, Cyrus. You just don’t understand the situation...” TJ explained, and Cyrus shook his head.

“No...I think I understand the situation perfectly. This,” He gestured between him and TJ, “was a huge mistake. It’s over.” Cyrus breathed out.

TJ felt his heart break.

“Cyrus...please. Can we just talk about this? I’ll drive you home. Let me just explain...” TJ pleaded, tears welling up in his eyes.

Cyrus shook his head, looking up to meet TJ’s eyes.

“I’d rather walk home than be around you right now. Goodbye, TJ.” He whispered in a sad voice, grabbing his luggage and walking away. Andi chased after Cyrus, and Buffy followed behind, shooting a glare at TJ.

TJ watched as Cyrus walked away, a tear falling from his eye. He wiped it away quickly, taking a shaky breath as he stormed off.

He couldn’t believe how badly he’d messed up with Cyrus.  
-  
“Cyrus! Wait up!” Andi yelled as her and Buffy chased after him. She reached out and grabbed his arm, turning him to face them.

She immediately frowned at Cyrus’ blotchy eyes, pulling him into a hug.

Buffy went to the other side of Cyrus, also embracing him. Cyrus let out a sob, tears falling from his eyes.

“I really am an idiot. I can’t believe I thought I could be happy with someone like TJ Kippen...” Cyrus cried out, wiping at his eyes. Andi pulled away from the hug, looking at Cyrus sadly.

“What happened? I thought things were great between the two of you...” Andi sighed. Cyrus shrugged.

“They WERE, until I was informed that TJ slept in Amber’s room last night after he walked me to my room...AND he gave her my pride pin.” Cyrus sniffled. Buffy’s face turned angry.

“I’ll kill him.” She yelled. Cyrus shook his head.

“It’s okay, Buffy. I was stupid for thinking I was worth anything.” She admitted. She shook her head, grabbing his shoulders and looking into his eyes.

“You are worth everything, Cy. And if TJ can’t see that...then him and Amber deserve each other.” Buffy comforted him. Cyrus wiped at his eyes, nodding.

“Hey...I have an idea. Let’s head back to your house and we’ll watch movies. I’ll order some milkshakes and baby taters from the spoon.” Andi suggested with a smile. Cyrus nodded, allowing the two to guide him home.  
-


	19. Excuses, Excuses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andi and Buffy are determined to cheer Cyrus up. They decide the best way is to have a movie night, including junk food and gossip about how guys suck. Things are looking up until TJ shows up on Cyrus’ door step, determined to win him back. What happens when Jonah shows up, and he and TJ get into an altercation. Will things get any better, or should Cyrus accept that his life is over as he knows it?

Later on, Cyrus, Andi, and Buffy are sat on Cyrus’ couch watching a movie. Cyrus has his head in head in Buffy’s lap, and feet in Andi’s. Honestly, spending this time with his two best friends after everything has cheered him up.

Cyrus scoffed at the movie, totally unsurprised by the guy being a total jerk to the person he claimed to like.

“All guys are jerks...even the ones in movies.” Cyrus groaned, and Buffy laughed, patting his head.

“Not ALL guys, Cyrus. Just the ones you have encountered this year...You have plenty of time to find the right one.” Buffy replied.

Andi laughed, “I have to agree with Cyrus on this one, Buffy. I mean...Jonah is so caring one minute, and completely inconsiderate the next.” Andi rants, and Cyrus nods.

“I get that.” He replies with a sigh.

“Well...Marty barely acknowledges my existence...so I guess I can agree with both of you.” Buffy adds. Cyrus nods.

The group goes silent, watching the movie again until a knock on the door breaks the silence. Cyrus sits up, standing.

“I’ll get it.” He informs them as he walks away to the door. He takes a deep breath as he opens the door. He immediately frowns.

“TJ...what are you doing here?” Cyrus asks as he avoids making eye contact. TJ sighs, his arms crossed in front of his chest.

“We need to talk.” He says in a quiet voice. Cyrus hesitates, nodding as he walks outside and shuts the door behind him.

“Can’t we talk inside?” TJ questions, and Cyrus shakes his head.

“Andi and Buffy are inside. And I’d rather not have them hear this conversation. Plus, you aren’t exactly on Buffy’s good side right now.” Cyrus explains, and TJ nods, walking to the steps and sitting down.

Cyrus follows slowly, putting distance between them.

TJ took a deep breath, breaking the tense silence.

“Under-I mean, Cyrus...Just so you know, NOTHING happened between me and Amber last night. NOTHING.” TJ admits. Cyrus rolls his eyes.

“TJ...what happened was that you went to her room in the first place...how could you possibly not see an issue with that?!” Cyrus questioned incredulously. TJ scoffed.

“Cyrus...me and Amber dated for a LONG time...those feelings aren’t just going to disappear...we have a lot of history.” TJ explained, and Cyrus frowned, standing up and pacing.

“You know what...TJ. I’m tired of this. I’m tired of being confused, I’m tired of feeling like I’m not good enough...and I’m so tired of being second best.” Cyrus cried out.

TJ stood up, walking over to Cyrus but keeping his distance.

“Cyrus...you, you don’t get it.” TJ pleaded.

“Last night was...” He started to explain, but Cyrus interrupted him.

“A huge mistake, TJ. You know that trust is extremely important to me. It may not matter to you, but to me it does!” Cyrus replied. TJ groaned in frustration.

“Just like physical stuff. To you it may not be a big deal...but for me...it is!” Cyrus argued, and TJ snapped.

“Who said either of those things aren’t a big deal to me?!” He snapped defensively. 

Cyrus’ face morphed into anger.

“Oh... I DON’T KNOW! Everyone on the entire bus! They were clapping for you and praising you like a god and... you were just eating it up. That’s the only reason you want me around.” Cyrus snapped back. TJ flinched at the fact that Cyrus thought that he’d just use him for personal gain.

“Okay, look...can we please just calm  
down and talk this out?” TJ pleaded, voice quieter. Cyrus looked up at him with a frown, shaking his head.

“TJ, just leave.” Cyrus cried out, looking away from him and crossing his arms. TJ was about to beg again, but a voice from behind Cyrus stopped him in his tracks.

“He asked you to leave, Kippen.” TJ looked up to see Jonah walking up beside Cyrus, standing there in a defensive manner. TJ looked at Cyrus incredulously.

“Jonah, it’s okay. Go home.” Cyrus exclaimed. Jonah shook his head, walking to stand in front of Cyrus.

“Wait...are you SERIOUS right now? Why is Jonah here?” TJ questioned angrily. Cyrus shrugged, looking down.

“I came here to check on my best friend, Kippen, not that you’d understand since you don’t have a caring bone in your body.” Jonah snapped. TJ narrowed his eyes.

“Oh really? Why would you say that, Beck?” TJ snapped, walking forward. Jonah took a step forward, too, not backing down from TJ like he had so many times before.

“I was friends with you at one point. I know how you are. You use people and toss them away when they no longer benefit you. And now, you’re doing it to Cyrus.” Jonah yelled, voice growing louder. TJ rolled his eyes.

“You know nothing! And like you have any room to talk. Weren’t you the one who not too long ago insulted Cyrus, your ‘best friend’, for having feelings for you?” TJ jabbed. Jonah frowned.

“That isn’t what happened, and I apologized, unlike you...who just continues to toy with Cyrus’ feelings.” Jonah pointed at him accusingly. TJ groaned in frustration.

“Guys...please just STOP!” Cyrus pleaded, feeling helpless as the two argued.

“Hey! What is going on out here! TJ?” Buffy yelled as she stormed down the stairs, standing in between Jonah and TJ with her arms stretched out, glaring as she looked between the two boys.

“Wait a minute...this isn’t about me and Amber...this is about you and Jonah! You broke up with me because you’re still in love with this wannabe.” TJ yelled with an accusing tone. Cyrus looked between Jonah and TJ, looking down at the ground.

“That’s not-“ Cyrus started before Andi’s voice rang out.

“Cyrus...you still like Jonah?” Andi questioned with a hurt expression. Cyrus looked over at her, tears welling up in his eyes.

He felt completely helpless.

“Andi, I-“ Cyrus pleaded, but Andi stormed into the house. Cyrus ran after her as he let out a sob. She slammed the door in his face. He slowly turned to look back at Jonah and TJ with a broken expression on his face.

Guilt covered TJ’s face as he regretted what just went down, and how worse he’d made this situation for Cyrus.

Jonah watched sadly as Andi stormed off, turning back to look at TJ, “You know what, Kippen. Maybe Cyrus ‘broke up’ with you because he came to the life altering conclusion that he’s TOO GOOD FOR YOU!” Jonah insulted, and TJ flinched, recoiling at those words.

“TJ...just go home!” Cyrus cried out as a tear ran down his cheek. TJ threw his hands up in the air.

“Cyrus...you were never second best!” He sighed, storming off. Cyrus watched as he drove off. 

Buffy looked at Cyrus, a sympathetic look on her face.

“Cyrus, I didn’t know that Andi was here. I-I’m so sorry.” Jonah sighed, running a hand through his hair.

“Jonah, it’s okay. Just...please go.” Cyrus sighed, turning around and walking inside. Buffy put a supportive hand on Jonah’s shoulder, turning to follow after Cyrus.

Jonah frowned, putting his hood up and walking away.  
-  
“Cyrus...hey.” Buffy called out as she closed the front door, grabbing his arm and holding him back. Cyrus turned to look at her, eyes bloodshot.

“It’s going to be okay. Andi was just taken by surprise. We’ll talk to her and set things straight.” Buffy comforted him.

Cyrus shrugged, a frown on his face.

“I’m not sure anything will be okay anymore...” Cyrus replied weakly. Buffy frowned, grabbing his hand.

“Hey...I know things just took a turn for the worse. But, I’m here for you. So is Andi, even if it may not seem like it. I promise...we’ll figure this out.” She reassured him, and he nodded, letting Buffy lead him into the living room.

Cyrus caught sight of Andi laying on the couch, arms crossed and head down. He hesitated.

Buffy sighed, leaving Cyrus behind and sitting next to Andi. She decided to try and fix things before upsetting Cyrus even further.

“Andi...listen...before you get any more angry at Cyrus, you need to hear him out.” Buffy suggested, and Andi sat up, looking at Buffy.

“He didn’t tell me he STILL liked Jonah. How am I supposed to look past that?” Andi questioned with a frown. Buffy shook her head, gesturing for Cyrus to join them. He hesitated, slowly walking over and sitting down next to Buffy.

“Just...hear him out.” Buffy said, leaning back so Andi could see Cyrus.

“Andi, I-“ Cyrus took in a shaky breath, collecting his thoughts, “I don’t have feelings for Jonah anymore, okay? If I did, I would have told you. But I don’t. That was just TJ twisting the truth of the situation...” Cyrus explained, looking down at his lap.

Andi looked at Cyrus, seeing that he was telling the truth. She nodded, reaching over and grabbing his hand.

“It’s okay...I believe you.” She smiled at him. Cyrus let out a breath of relief, squeezing her hand.

“What even WAS that between Jonah and TJ? I didn’t know they had history.” Andi exclaimed, changing the subject. Cyrus shrugged.

“I didn’t know either.” He admitted. Buffy nodded in agreement.

“Well, I think both TJ and Jonah handled that situation completely wrong.” Buffy said, rolling her eyes.

Cyrus nodded, “I agree. What started out as an argument about me, turned into a fight about their history...It was selfish.”

“Well, I don’t know about you guys...but I want to get to the bottom of this. Cyrus...you don’t deserve any of this.” Andi admitted. Cyrus wiped at his eyes.

“I think, with both of you by my side...I can get through this.” Cyrus admitted, and the girls smiled, hugging Cyrus.

“WE’LL get through this, together.” Buffy declared, and Andi nodded in agreement. For the first time that night, Cyrus smiled.

Would Buffy and Andi be able to help Cyrus though it, though?


	20. Fuel Added To The Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cyrus’ head is still spinning from the argument between him, TJ, and Jonah (Mainly TJ & Jonah). He thought there was no way this situation could get worse...however, nothing can go Cyrus’ way for long. How will Cyrus react when a nasty rumor threatens to further damage the already disastrous situation between TJ and Cyrus? Will TJ be on Cyrus’ side, or will Cyrus have to handle this alone?

After Buffy and Andi leave for the night, Cyrus heads up to his room. Although his mood has slightly improved, some leftover frustration still remained over the situation.

Cyrus needed to get his frustration out, so he decided to tear his room apart. He needed a change, anyway. He starts rummaging through his things, filling boxes and boxes with things that he planned to get rid of.

While cleaning off his desk, Cyrus stumbles upon a folded piece of paper. Curious, he unfolds the paper and scans it. 

It reads ‘The Contract.’ The one that he and TJ had written at the beginning of their arrangement.

Cyrus groaned, ripping the contract into shreds and throwing it in the trash. 

He looked at the discarded paper...semi-relieved that the worst of the situation was over.

Apparently, he spoke too soon. Just as he was about to continue cleaning out his room, his phone buzzed several times. He picked it up, unlocking his phone and clicking into his messages.

His eyes widened as he read the text.

Buffy: ‘Cyrus...don’t freak out. But...this video was sent to everyone on the basketball team...it might have spread to the entire grade, too’

Cyrus’ heart sank, hands shaking as he clicked on the video.

It was a video of him and TJ in the hot tub on the trip, kissing. The entire scene had been recorded from a distance...and appeared to be WORSE than it actually was. Cyrus gasped, clicking out of the video and reading Buffy’s next text.

Buffy: ‘People think you did more than just kiss, Cyrus.’ She warned him. Cyrus began to panic, locking his phone and dropping it to the floor.

His heart started pounding, and he gasped as he struggled to catch his breath. His eyes started watering as the room spun around him. 

He stumbled to the wall, sliding his back down it and pulling his legs to his chest. He tried to stay grounded, thinking of everything and anything to calm him down. His eyes flew around his room, looking for something to concentrate on.

His eyes met a photo of him and TJ hanging from the wall. It was from one of the dates they’d went on. TJ was kissing Cyrus on the cheek, and Cyrus was beaming.

Slowly, Cyrus calmed down, eyes still locked on the photo. He may have been furious with TJ, especially now that he was letting people think they hooked up, but in that moment, that photo kept him grounded.

Cyrus crawled over to his phone, unlocking it and sending a rushed text to Buffy.

Cyrus: ‘It’s not true. I can’t deal with this. Talk tomorrow.’ He typed with shaking hands, putting his phone down and climbing into his bed. 

Cyrus would forget the video for now, but he was in for a surprise the next day.  
-  
The following morning, Buffy and Andi rushed to Cyrus’ house before school, to figure out how to handle this new and complicated situation.

Buffy and Cyrus showed Andi the video, since she hadn’t seen it yet. Her eyes were wide as she watched it.

“Okay...this may seem bad. But you can only see your back, so maybe people won’t know that it’s you.” Andi suggested, and Cyrus sighed. He stood up, pacing around his room.

“It’s obviously me, Andi. What other boy would TJ Kippen be making out with in the hot tub on the Ski Trip?!” Cyrus groaned.

Cyrus flopped back onto his bed, covering his face with his hands.

“How did I let this happen? I’m so stupid!” Cyrus cried out. Buffy reached out to put a supportive hand on his shoulder.

“Cy...you aren’t dumb...not at all. You didn’t do anything wrong...” Buffy reassured him. Andi nodded, locking Cyrus’ phone and putting it down.

“Exactly. Plus, this will probably be worse for TJ if anything.” Andi replied, and Cyrus shook his head.

“It’s never worse for the popular ones. But for me, a nobody...people are going to judge me hardcore.” Cyrus sighed.

Cyrus reached for a pillow, hugging it to himself and pouting.

“Cyrus...we’ll settle this...” Andi exclaimed, reaching to pull the pillow from his arms. Cyrus held onto it.

“Give me the pillow, Cyrus!” Andi yelled, pulling it away and tossing it aside. Andi and Buffy both grabbed one of his arms, pulling the pouting boy to sit up.

“Cyrus...we know how hard this is, okay? But I guarantee that things will get better. Even if we have to get TJ on our side to help it along.” Buffy reassured him. Cyrus nodded, standing up and turning to face his friends.

“Let’s head to school before I decide to be a scaredy-cat and stay home locked in my room.” Cyrus suggested, throwing his backpack over his shoulder and walking to his door. Andi and Buffy followed behind.

No matter how bad things at school were going to be...they’d have Cyrus’ back.  
-  
The closer that Cyrus got to school, the more nervous he felt. He wasn’t sure what to expect. He didn’t know whether or not the rumors had spread further. And worse...he didn’t know how TJ was going to react.

He didn’t hold on to hope that if things got worse, TJ would be there for him. He’d learned not to rely on TJ to keep his word.

Eventually, Cyrus, Buffy and Andi arrived at school. When they approached the doors, Buffy and Andi interlocked arms with Cyrus, keeping him grounded.

Cyrus took a deep breath, walking into school.

“Okay...nobody is staring or whispering so far, which is a good sign.” Andi whispers. Buffy nods in agreement.

“Yeah...maybe this whole ‘ ski trip scandal’ fiasco passed as quickly as it started.” Buffy suggested.

Cyrus smiled, nodding his head.

“Yeah. Maybe things won’t be so bad today.” He agreed. The trio made their way to Cyrus’ locker. As soon as they got closer, Cyrus’ noticed a large crowd gathered around his locker. They were all looking at each other and whispering...clearly discussing something in front of them.

Cyrus got a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. He removed his arms from Andi and Buffy’s, rushing ahead to see what the whole fuss was about. 

“Cyrus...where are you going?” Buffy called out, her and Andi picking up speed to follow after him. Cyrus approached the crowd, shoving his way through.

When he got to the front of the crowd, his eyes widened, and his heart sank as he took in what was in front of him.

Someone taped a photo of him and TJ in the hot tub to his locker, and wrote in permanent marker “It’s always the ones you don’t expect!” Cyrus’ heart started pounding rapidly.

He took a shaky step back, looking around him. The crowd was silent besides a few hushed whispers. All eyes were on him, judging him. Some kids were laughing, others frowning.

“Cyrus! What is going on?” Andi yelled as her and Buffy pushed their way through the crowd, both of their eyes’ widening at the scene. 

Cyrus’ eyes filled with tears, and he pushed through the crowd, storming down the hallway. The crowd watched him, laughing and pointing.

Buffy’s face turned angry, her stepping forward and ripping the photo off the locker, ripping it to shreds.

She took off down the hallway in search of Cyrus, Andi on her heels.

TJ was walking through the hallway, looking up as he heard footsteps running. His eyes landed on Cyrus, and his eyebrows furrowed in confusion and concern. 

Cyrus was just about to run past him when he stepped in front of Cyrus, blocking his path.

“Hey, hey, hey what’s going on?” TJ asked, his voice laced in concern. Cyrus looked up at him, and TJ felt his heart break.

“You didn’t even say it wasn’t true? You’re just letting everyone think we hooked up in the hot tub?” Cyrus yelled out as a tear ran down his face. TJ made a confused face, his head tilting.

“Cyrus...” He breathed out. Cyrus shook his head, backing away from TJ.

“I bet you’re just glad the video leaked...” Cyrus snapped, turning and storming away from TJ. TJ watched as Cyrus stormed off, stuck in place.

Buffy walked up to him, slamming a photo against his chest.

“You better fix this.” She threatened with a glare, running off after Cyrus. The crowd watched, intrigued at Cyrus’ meltdown towards TJ.

TJ’s face turned angry, and he turned to face the now growing crowd in the hallway. When he spoke up, everyone went silent with fear.

“Everybody listen up! Nothing happened in the hot tub. Okay? And if I hear anyone saying anything bad about Cyrus, I won’t hesitate to kick all of your asses. So DON’T test me!” He yelled loudly, voice threatening. Everyone watched with wide eyes, quickly turning away from him.

Cyrus turned around at TJ’s voice, watching with a frown.

Why was TJ defending him? 

He was beyond confused. Buffy and Andi watched with wide eyes. TJ turned around, walking towards Cyrus.

“Nice save, Kippen.” Buffy said with a neutral nod. TJ nodded back, walking quicker towards Cyrus. Cyrus turned away, walking slowly.

“Hey. Cyrus!” TJ called out as he ran in front of him. Cyrus stopped, looking up at TJ.

TJ frowned, “Look, Cyrus. I’m so, so sorry,” TJ apologized, “If I knew who did this, I’d-“ Cyrus cut him off, shaking his head.

“I know exactly who did this. And if you can’t see that...you’re more oblivious than I ever thought.” Cyrus snapped. TJ recoiled, furrowing his eyebrows.

Realization appeared on TJ’s face, and he stepped closer to Cyrus, “Just...let me talk to her, okay?” Cyrus shook his head.

“This is a battle I have to handle on my own.” Cyrus replied, walking off in search of Amber.

She was going to pay.  
-  
Cyrus spotted Amber in the hallway alone, storming over to her and standing right in her face. Amber glared at Cyrus, backing away.

“Excuse me...do you not know what personal space is?” Amber insulted as she opened her locker. Cyrus grabbed the locker, slamming it shut and leaning against it.

“I know it was you who recorded that video, Amber.” Cyrus accused with a glare. Amber smirked, turning to face Cyrus.

“And why would I want to do that?” She tested.

She walked away, and Cyrus followed after her.

“Oh, I don’t know. Because ever since I got together with TJ, you’ve done everything in your power to sabotage it!” Cyrus yelled. Amber rolled her eyes.

“I wasn’t the one who posted the video. And, a word of advice, if you plan on getting attention...hooking up in public isn’t the place to do it.” She laughed.

“Shut your mouth, Amber.” Cyrus threatened, and Amber laughed again, stepping closer to Cyrus.

“You know, I’m glad someone released that video. Finally, after all these years, everyone will see Cyrus Goodman for who he really is!” She smirked, and he raised an eyebrow.

“Excuse me?”

“You know, TJ isn’t as tough as he appears to be, neither am I. But you? Cyrus Goodman...are not as innocent as you let on! You kissed the guy that I liked!” She yelled, crossing her arms.

Cyrus snorted, “Really, Amber? You’re still mad about a kiss during spin-the-bottle from years ago?” She huffed.

“Well...we were friends. You knew that I liked him and kissed him anyway!” She argued. Cyrus rolled his eyes.

“Um...yeah, I was following the rules of spin-the-bottle. And it wasn’t like we made out or anything.” Cyrus laughed. Amber scoffed.

“Well it was making out to me!!” She yelled in an angry voice, storming down the hallway.

Cyrus watched as she disappeared down the hallway, a mixture of amused and completely stressed out. He took a deep breath, walking away to his next class. 

Little did he know, TJ was watching the whole scene from around the corner, a proud smile on his face.

That’s the Cyrus he knew and loved.  
-


	21. Mother Knows Best

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cyrus’ mom catches on to something being wrong, and decides to cheer him up by taking him for his two favorite things...Baby Taters and Milkshakes. Of course, he agreed. Cyrus’ mom talks about how similar she was to Cyrus at his age, and Cyrus decides to open up to his mom about everything that has been going on. Will his mom be able to prove that he deserves to be happy?

After what happened at school, Cyrus gave up any hope of this situation getting any better. He’d silenced his phone, and locked himself in his room...hoping to escape his unfortunate reality.

Not only did his entire grade think of him as a joke, but things were still extremely tense between him and TJ. TJ may have stood up for him in front of the entire school earlier in the day, but that didn’t help the fact that he’d lost Cyrus’ trust.

Standing up to Amber made him feel slightly better, but things were still complicated.

This is exactly why Cyrus had struggled to let anyone in, and had never let anyone close enough to him to break his heart.

After his unrequited crush on Jonah, he’d decided to close off his heart to any boy who’d try to win it over. And than he’d been approached by TJ Kippen, and TJ had fought to earn Cyrus’ trust. Eventually, Cyrus felt secure enough to open his heart up again.

But TJ Kippen turned out to be like everyone else. 

Once again, here Cyrus was. Feeling completely useless and unable to trust anyone anymore, outside of his best friends, of course.

Cyrus lay on his bed, headphones on to distract him from the world. A knock at his bedroom door caught his attention. He turned off his music, taking off his headphones.

“What?” He yelled, not really in the mood to talk to anyone.

“Cyrus, honey, it’s me. Can I come in?” His mom asked from outside the door. Cyrus sighed, standing up and unlocking the door in response, sitting back on his bed.

Cyrus’ mom walked in, a soft smile on her face.

“Hey, sweetie. You okay?” She questioned, frowning when Cyrus shook his head. She walked over, sitting beside him on his bed.

“You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want. But, I think I know what might cheer you up...” She smiled. Cyrus looked up at her curiously, raising an eyebrow.

She laughed. “Let’s go to The Spoon. Baby taters and milkshakes on me.” She offered, and Cyrus nodded, following her out the door.  
-  
Cyrus twirled a baby tater between his fingers, not really having an appetite. His mom picked up on his sadness, a sad look appearing on her face.

“You know...I used to spend plenty of time here when I was younger. My friends and I would come here everyday...just like you and your friends do.” She smiled fondly as she looked around the restaurant.

“Really?” Cyrus asked with a soft smile. She nodded.

“Yeah...this was our place. Our escape from reality.” She reminisced, and Cyrus nodded. His mom reached into her wallet, pulling out a photo and sliding it across the table to Cyrus.

Cyrus smiled, picking up the photo and analyzing it.

“Is that you with your three friends?” Cyrus asked as he looked at the photo, looking up at his mom. She nodded with a grin.

“Yeah...we were just like you, Andi, Buffy, and Jonah. An inseparable group.” She explained.

Cyrus handed the photo back to his mom, sipping his milkshake. She put the photo away, folding her hands on the table.

“Sweetie...I know something is going on with you. And not just because I’m a therapist...but because I’m your mother. And I’m worried.” She sighed.

“Mom...it’s nothing, okay?” Cyrus tried to reassure her, but she didn’t buy it. 

“You know...I was just as stubborn as you when I was younger. I didn’t like to open up to anyone. It made me feel vulnerable.” She explained. Cyrus looked up at her with a sad expression.

“But as time went on. I realized that bottling up my emotions wasn’t good. Because eventually they would explode, and it wouldn’t be good for anyone.” She continued, tapping her fingers on the table.

“I just want you to know, I’m here to listen. Even if it’s about your friends, or your new friend TJ...” Cyrus flinched at the name.

“I really don’t want to talk about TJ, mom.” Cyrus whispered as he looked down at his hands, and her eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

“Who’s TJ?” She joked. Cyrus laughed, muttering a ‘really’ at her antics. She always knew how to cheer him up.

“Look...I don’t know what happened between you two, but all I know is that I’ve never seen you open up the way you have around him.” His mom admitted, and Cyrus laughed softly.

“Mom...I...I had feelings for TJ.” Cyrus finally admitted, and her eyes widened. Cyrus looked up at her. She frowned, nodding for him to continue.

He filled her in on everything. His letters. The fake relationship. The real feelings, and most recently, the tension between him and TJ. When he finished off, she reached across the table and grabbed his hand, squeezing it.

“Oh, Cyrus. I’m so sorry.” She whispered. He shrugged.

“I don’t know what to do, mom.” He breathed out a shaky breath. She shook her head.

“Cyrus...If there’s one thing I know about you...it’s that you’re the strongest kid I know. And because of you knowing TJ, you’d opened up to the world and became more confident than I’ve ever thought possible...” She exclaimed. 

“I know it’s scary...opening your heart up to someone and giving them the power to break it. But...sometimes, if you don’t open up, you’ll miss out on the chance to be truly happy.” She encouraged him, and Cyrus’ eyes welled up in tears.

“He cares about you, Cyrus. Don’t shut him out. Be strong like I know you can be.” She finished off, and a tear dropped from Cyrus’ eye. She reached over, wiping the tear away.

“Thank you, mom.” Cyrus whispered, standing up to sit next to her in the booth. She nodded, pulling him into an embrace and kissing his forehead.

“I love you. And you, son, deserve the chance to be loved. Never forget that.” She said, and he nodded, leaning on her shoulder.

Opening up to his mom made Cyrus feel so much better. It’s what he’d needed for the longest time.

For the first time, he felt worthy of a happy ending. But, it seemed like things were irreparable between him and TJ.


	22. Unopened Love Letters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cyrus invites Jonah over to talk about everything that has happened. He explains his crush on Jonah, his letters, and the current situation with TJ. Jonah is surprisingly supportive, encouraging Cyrus to open up about how he feels for TJ. Andi soon makes an appearance, bringing a secret weapon that could be just what Cyrus needs to be pushed to talk to TJ. Will Cyrus decide to take the leap with the help of his two best friends?

“Thanks for coming over, Jonah.” Cyrus said with a smile as he sat down next to him on the couch. Jonah nodded, a smile appearing on his face.

“Of course, Cy.” He replied. 

Cyrus took a deep breath, “I wanted you to come over because I think I owe you an explanation...about everything.” Cyrus explained, and Jonah raised an eyebrow.

“It’s like...driving. I am perfectly fine thinking about it in my head, and I’m good at it in my head. And then, I get behind the wheel and suddenly...I freeze up.” Cyrus explains, gesturing with his hands.

Jonah makes a confused face, and Cyrus laughs.

“And suddenly, I don’t know what to do.” Cyrus shrugs. Jonah nods.

“Okay...” He replies, nodding for Cyrus to continue.

“I don’t follow...” Jonah laughs out, and Cyrus rolls his eyes.

“Okay...let me start over...” Cyrus says, sitting up straight.

“Jonah...you were the first guy I ever truly liked. Before that, I was so confused and lost. I wasn’t interested in girls, and guys caught my eye...but I couldn’t figure out why. Then, we became friends...and I found myself reacting that way around you. And at that point...something clicked.” Cyrus explained. Jonah listened, and Cyrus was thankful for him being so understanding.

“It wasn’t until you got together with Andi...that I realized I had feelings for you.” Cyrus admitted, and Jonah nodded slowly.

“And over time...that feeling in my chest whenever I was around you...faded away. Suddenly, I just missed my best friend. And I realized...it wasn’t love.” He breathed out. Jonah smiled.

“Why didn’t you tell me that then, Cyrus. I would have understood.” Jonah replied, and Cyrus shrugged.

“I couldn’t...because I didn’t know. I didn’t know...until TJ.” Cyrus admitted. Jonah cringed at the name.

“Right...TJ.” He laughed, and Cyrus hit his arm.

“Listen...I get it, Cy. I actually...think I know how you feel. That’s how it is with me and Andi.” Jonah explained, and Cyrus’ eyebrows furrowed.

“Jonah...do you stop loving Andi after you break up?” Cyrus asks. Jonah makes a face as he thinks, shaking his head.

“Not really. It changes after a while...” He says, and Cyrus nods.

“I guess the longer we spend time apart, the more I understand why she ended it, you know?” Jonah admits with a shrug.

“I know you don’t like him, Jonah. And I really appreciate you looking out for me.” Cyrus smiles, and Jonah grins at him, looking down at his hands.

“You know...I really liked how he stood up for you today. It could’ve came a little sooner...but it’s the thought that counts.” Jonah says, and Cyrus’ heart picks up at that.

Jonah kind of approves of TJ.

“So...if you miss him, why don’t you just tell him?” Jonah asked curiously. Cyrus sighs.

“Because, if it wasn’t real...then I didn’t lose someone.” Cyrus breathes out, and Jonah looks at him with a sad smile.

“Cy-guy...you have to tell people how you feel when you feel it. You can’t just bottle up all your feelings, and pour them out into love letters you never intend to send.” Jonah encourages him.

Cyrus nods.

“You know...TJ probably wouldn’t be in your life if it weren’t for those letters getting out.” Jonah informed him.

“Yeah...It’s just...I’m so tired of writing love letters. I wish I was the one receiving them.” Cyrus sighs. Jonah is about to respond when a knock interrupts him. Cyrus stands up, walking to the door.

“Andi? What are you doing here?” Cyrus questions with a smile. She smiles softly at Cyrus, looking down. Cyrus looks down in her hands and sees the same box that his letters had been in...

before she sent them out.

His eyes widened.

“You still had my box?” Cyrus questions with a raised eyebrow. Andi nods.

“Can I come in?” She asks, and Cyrus nods.

Andi and Cyrus walk to the living room. Andi smiles at Jonah.

“Hey, Jonah.” She greets him. He blushes, grinning at her.

“Hey. What are you doing here?” He questions. She laughs, sitting in between the two.

“I’m getting to that...” She explains as she holds the box in her lap.

“Cyrus...” She breathed out, looking at him, “I have something for you. And before you get mad...know I did this because I care about you...” She warns him. He gulps.

She offers the box to him. Cyrus grabs it, resting in his lap.

“I noticed you throwing out the notes from TJ. I think it was because you were afraid that inside would reveal TJ felt the same for you. Well, you deserve to be happy. Read them...” She smiles encouragingly at him. Jonah beams at Andi, turning to look curiously as Cyrus opens the box.

Cyrus’ eyes go wide at the sight of all of TJ’s love notes he’d written over the past several months. And it’s true, Cyrus would throw them away...afraid to face what was inside.

Cyrus grabs a note, looking at Jonah and Andi for approval. They nod at him. He unfolds the note, reading it out loud.

“Dear Underdog, everyone was impressed by your lit presentation today. Especially me. I am so lucky to have an extremely intelligent fake boyfriend.” Cyrus blushes. He puts the note down...picking up another one.

“It’s nice to be able to talk to someone about real stuff. I’m glad that someone is you.” Another note read.

Andi grinned at Cyrus as he read the notes.

“You looked, completely adorable today, Underdog.” The next one read. Cyrus’ eyes widened at that one.

Jonah laughed, “Still think you haven’t gotten a love letter?” He smirked. Cyrus was shocked.

Why hadn’t he opened these sooner? He’d completely misjudged TJ and his intentions.

He just hoped it wasn’t too late to fix everything.

“You know...” Andi started, and Cyrus raised an eyebrow, “The boys basketball team has a game today. If you go now, you could probably catch TJ alone. It’s never too late to tell him how you feel, Cy.” She smiled, and he walked over to her, wrapping her in a tight hug.

“Thank you, so much Andi.” He whispered. She nodded, softly pushing him away.

“Go and get your man, Cyrus.” She winked, and Jonah sent him a thumbs up. Jonah and Andi beamed at each other, bidding their farewells and leaving Cyrus’ house.

Cyrus ran up to his room, grabbing a paper and pen and scribbling away, pouring all of his feelings out.

“Dear TJ Kippen...”


	23. Dear TJ (The Boy I Love)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cyrus gets the courage to tell TJ exactly how he feels. Of course, the last thing he expects is to have to do it in front of an entire crowd at a basketball game. How will TJ react to Cyrus’ confession? Will Cyrus and TJ end up together...or is it too late?

Cyrus got into his car, putting his seatbelt on and taking a deep breath. He tightly grasped the steering wheel.

After the encouragement from all of his best friends, Cyrus decided to face his fears and confront TJ...telling him exactly how he feels. 

Well, he was actually facing two fears. One being confronting TJ, and the other being driving himself to school IN ORDER to confront TJ.

Normally, Cyrus would decide against risky situations such as these...too afraid to put his heart on the line. But everyone was right.

He couldn’t spend his life locking away his feelings...he’d never be truly happy.

And for once, he felt like he deserved to be. Hopefully, TJ would listen to Cyrus’ explanation, and forgive him.

Cyrus remained calm, pulling away from his house and making his way to the school. When he arrived at school, his nerves got the best of him, making him park crooked in between two parking spots...but he didn’t care.

He felt more determination than ever before.

Cyrus hopped out of the car, shaking away his nerves as he pulled the letter out of his pocket.

Shaking, Cyrus made his way into the school, confidently walking in the direction of the gym. When he finally reached the double doors...he froze.

Looking inside, he noticed packed bleachers...he assumed them being fans waiting for the game to start. He saw the basketball team warming up...TJ running across the court and shooting a basket.

Cyrus took a deep breath. It was now or never.

What could be better than confrontation in front of an entire room of people...right?

He opened the door to the gym, walking inside. He ignored the confused looks being shot at him and walked straight onto the court.

Cyrus froze when he reached half court, watching as TJ effortlessly made a slam dunk, high-fiving Reed and his other teammates. Reed elbowed TJ in the ribs, pointing in Cyrus’ director.

TJ’s eyes went wide.

“Cyrus? What are you doing here?” TJ asked with a neutral expression. (Inside, TJ’s heart was racing)

“Hi...I-Uh, I need to tell you something.” Cyrus yelled to TJ. TJ raised an eyebrow, slowly nodding.

TJ slowly jogged over to Cyrus, stopping a few feet away from him. Cyrus remained calm.

“I drove here!” He exclaimed. TJ smiled, laughing softly.

“REALLY? Wow...Um...that’s great, Cyrus. Congrats.” TJ replied, putting his hands in his pockets and looking at the court.

“Um...but that doesn’t explain why you’re standing on the basketball court right now...” TJ laughed.

Cyrus nodded.

“Yeah...um...you’re right! I should be in the bleachers...silly me! See ya.” Cyrus rambled, turning to walk away.

“Woah, Woah, Woah...wait!” TJ called after him, and Cyrus froze.

Dammit, he was so close to getting out of this. 

Slowly, he turned around, smiling widely.

“Yeah?” Cyrus asked.

“What’s that in your hand?” TJ asked curiously, pointing to the piece of paper Cyrus was gripping for dear life.

Cyrus shrugged, sliding his hand behind his back.

“Oh...nothing...” Cyrus laughed, avoiding TJ’s eyes. TJ raised an eyebrow, smirking as he walked over to Cyrus.

“OH...it’s nothing, is it?” He smirked, invading Cyrus’ personal space and reaching for the letter. Cyrus laughed, hiding the letter until TJ managed to grab it out of his hand.

TJ went to open the letter, pausing. He looked up at Cyrus with a frown.

“Actually, if you want me to read that, then you need to give it to me willingly.” He explained. Cyrus was shocked at how sincere and understanding TJ was being. Cyrus grabbed the letter, nodding.

“Um...” Cyrus laughed, looking down, “Can you turn around...please.” Cyrus asked. TJ looked at him with a questionable look, but nodded, turning away.

Cyrus inhaled a deep breath, unfolding the paper with shaky hands.

This was it. He was going to tell TJ how he felt. He had it mapped out in a letter (ironic, huh...they came full circle.) But as soon as Cyrus opened his mouth to read it, he froze.

He wanted to tell TJ he liked him, without relying on something scripted. He wanted to be real.

To be himself.

“Dear TJ...I need you to know that...” Was all Cyrus got out before he glanced at TJ. Folding the letter back up.

TJ closed his eyes, his heart racing in his chest.

What was Cyrus about to say?

Cyrus reached up and softly tapped TJ’s shoulder. TJ opened his eyes, turning to look at Cyrus. 

The longing look in TJ’s eyes was all that Cyrus needed to be confident.

“I need you to know that I like you, TJ Kippen. And not in the fake way.” Cyrus admitted, blushing as he waited for TJ to respond.

TJ grinned.

“And so...I guess that’s all I came here to say...” Cyrus finished off. Cyrus got nervous at TJ’s silence, taking it as a sign to leave.

It was too good to be true.

“Underdog...wait!” TJ breathed out. Cyrus smiled at the use of his nickname. He turned around to look at TJ, who had walked closer.

“Don’t I get to say something?” He asks. Cyrus nodded, preparing for the worst.

“The reason why I went to Amber’s room that night...was to tell her that it was over between us.” TJ admitted, and Cyrus looked up from the ground.

“Because...” TJ paused, “I’m in love with you, Cyrus Goodman. Only...” TJ whispered, so  
quietly that Cyrus believed he almost had imagined it. Cyrus’ eyes widened.

“Y-You what?” He stuttered out. TJ grinned, laughing.

TJ walked closer, about to kiss Cyrus when Cyrus stopped him.

“Wait...” Cyrus said, and TJ pulled back.

“What does a contract for a real relationship consist of?” Cyrus asks, and TJ laughs fondly.

“Nothing...you goof.” He replies.

“You’ve just gotta trust...” TJ explains, and Cyrus grins. TJ steps closer, resting a hand on Cyrus’ cheek.

“You gonna break my heart, Underdog?” TJ questions with a smirk. Cyrus jokingly shrugs.

TJ laughs, slowly leaning in to close the gap between them, bringing their lips together. Cyrus leans up to wrap his arms around TJ’s neck, pulling him closer together.

The entire crowd, including TJ’s basketball team watch the scene in silence. It’s Reed who breaks the silence, ‘wooping’ and clapping for the pair. The rest of the team joins in, and eventually the crowd also joins...all whistles and claps of approval.

TJ pulls apart, resting his forehead against Cyrus’. Cyrus blushes.

“I’ve always dreamed of falling in love in a field...but I guess the basketball court will do.” Cyrus teases, leaning up to kiss TJ again. TJ picks up Cyrus, Cyrus wrapping his legs around TJ’s waist.

Cyrus may have written his letters with no intentions of sending them out...but thanks to those letters, he got the boy.

And...he got the love he deserved.


End file.
